Middle-Earth the Gamer
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry finds himself transported to Middle-Earth and is once again thrust into the role of hero. How did he get there? and what is this strange power that he now seems to have? As Harry tries to survive and save Middle-Earth he finds one thing he thought he would never find. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been hiding in the library in a dark corner reading a Muggle book he'd always loved. The Lord of the Rings. He loved the tale and had read every book written by the author. He just wanted to escape and get away and reading a grand adventure like this would help him do just that. He was soon so lost in the pages that he didn't notice anything around him.

Harry was shocked when he felt a pulse of powerful magic. He watched as his book began glowing. Suddenly, he was falling.

When he woke up he was laying in nice soft grass surrounded by trees. He laid there staring up at a startling blue sky and listening to birds sing happily. How had he gotten outside? He'd been in the library at school hadn't he? He was so comfortable. The weather was perfect maybe he would stay here for a while. He closed his eyes again and put his arms under his head. This was so relaxing. He was soon asleep again.

He woke to the sound of children laughing and giggling. He opened his eyes to see a girl leaning over him smiling. He blinked at her and she moved away so that he could sit up. She had long golden hair and blue eyes. He noted that she also had pointed ears. There were others around that had pointed ears too. They all looked young no older than ten. He wondered what he should say and if they would even understand him.

"Hello." the girl said, and Harry was relieved to find that he could understand her. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine." He lied. He was hurt from his Uncle's "Going Away Beating" but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I was just relaxing."

"It is not wise to relax out here in the open." The girl said. "My brother has gone to fetch an adult, human. You are in a place that you are not meant to be but don't worry we are a kind people and will help you."

A man returned with a boy and Harry was captivated. He saw the name above the man's head.

**Legolas Greenleaf**

This was Legolas? Harry blushed he looked just like he'd imagined he would look.

Harry somehow found himself following Legolas and the children into a very dead looking Rivendell. Harry felt a stab of pain in his heart as he looked around how had the valley gotten like this? He'd wanted to see it in all of its glory this was just horrible. So horrible he wanted to cry. He reached up and rubbed his eyes only to find that he wasn't wearing his glasses and could see perfectly. He liked that.

"Are you well?" Legolas wondered.

"Seeing this place like this makes me sad." Harry tried to explain. "I always heard that Rivendell was a grand and beautiful place full of magic and wonder. A true Elf paradise...but this..."

"Yes, it is very depressing." Legolas agreed. "The Darkness is strong and enveloping all the land as magic dies. Not even Rivendell has managed to resist the darkness. The shadow that has fallen here is strong."

"It breaks my heart." Harry sighed, following along behind Legolas. He blushed when Legolas looked back at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for intruding but I honestly have no idea how I got here. I was reading a book then I was suddenly at the spot where you found me. Oh, I'm Harry son of James."

Harry had always wondered why people in the Lord of the Rings universe had always introduced themselves in that way but had never figured it out. He easily adjusted to the introduction.

"An odd name." Legolas hummed. "I am Legolas Greenleaf."

"Nice to meet you, Legolas. " Harry said.

"and you, Harry." Legolas stopped them and kissed the back of Harry's hand making the children who were following them giggle. Harry blushed. "Come, Harry, we must go see Lord Elrond."

Harry looked at everything as he followed Legolas through Rivendell. He was soon standing in the thrown room looking at Elrond. He tried to remember the Lord of the Rings movie and how the elves had greeted each other with respect. He touched his fingers to his forehead and bowed. The elves in the throne room seemed impressed with his action.

"Greetings, Lord Elrond. " Harry said, quietly into the silence. "I am Harry son of James and I am sorry for appearing in your land so suddenly but, I honestly have no idea how I got here. I was reading then I was where the children found me."

"Harry son of James. " Elrond repeated. "That is an odd name." Harry was a little annoyed was he going to continue to hear that while he was here. His name was not common here as it was back in his own time. "Welcome to Rivendell, Harry son of James. Tell me where are you from?"

"Er..." Harry cursed himself. Now what? What was he going to say? He couldn't tell them the truth that he was from another world they wouldn't believe him but what could he say? "I..." he touched his head like it hurt. "I can't'...I'm sorry, Lord Elrond..." Harry said, trying his best to look confused. "I can't seem to remember..." He frowned hard in confusion and hurt. By the looks he was getting they were buying it. "I can't...remember...I'm sorry..."

**Lying-1**

**Acting-1**

Elrond frowned. He sensed no ill intent from the lad but could tell that he was hiding something. He could also sense the boy's confusion perhaps he really couldn't remember. He seemed to be struggling to remember. He surveyed the boy for a while before speaking again.

"Hmm...that is rather disconcerting is it not?" Elrond spoke mostly to himself. "Well, we can't leave you out there on your own. Prepare a room for Harry." He ordered.

"Thank you, my Lord. " Harry said, bowing. "You are very kind and gracious."

Harry was amazed by the room he was shown to. He looked around it in true wonder before he was drawn back to the world around him by giggling. He turned to see Legolas and an elven woman.

"You're cloth is rather odd." She told Harry as she moved into the room. "Is it from your Land?"

"Yes, I suppose it must be. " Harry answered.

"I'm a clothier," she explained. "I like your cloth very much would you sell it to me?"

"You don't want these. " Harry said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "These are rags they aren't worth much if anything."

The woman wouldn't listen to him and insisted that he sell her the clothes she promised to make him a replacement outfit then left.

"This room is lovely." Harry breathed, as he looked around again. "Amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything this grand. Do I really rate something this wonderful?"

"You are a very odd person, Harry. " Legolas said, with a small smile. "Please rest. Someone will come to get you for dinner."

With that Legolas left and Harry stared at the blue screen floating in front of him.

**You have been given the Power of Gamer to help restore Middle-Earth to it's once former glory. The Elves know of this Power and will be able to teach you how to use it if you tell them about it.**

Harry's mind raced as he sat on the bed.

**Mission: I am Gamer! Tell Lord Elrond that you have the Power of Gamer and make him believe you. **

Harry wondered how he was going to do that. Before he could read the rest of the screen he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a moan why was he so tired all of a sudden. He sat up and saw that the screen was back. But what caught his attention was Legolas standing in his doorway watching him. He blushed had he been talking in his sleep? Ron said he did that a lot though Ron also said that Harry tended to talk Parseltongue in his sleep so maybe that was why Legolas was giving him such a searching and confused look.

"It is time for dinner. " Legolas announced and watched the boy quickly scramble off of the bed and over to him. They walked toward the dining hall. "Harry, how old are you?"

"I've seen 15 winters. " Harry answered. "I am but a mere child among you elves are I not?"

"Yes. " Legolas replied.

Harry was overwhelmed as he sat down at the small four-person table with Legolas, Elrond, and a woman who had **Arwen** floating over her head. If that was Arwen from the story he could understand why Aragorn had fallen in love with her he'd never seen a girl or woman that was so beautiful. He stared hard at the table a blush on his cheeks of which he was sure they all noticed. His screen caught his attention as they all began eating. He used his best manners.

Arwen eventually asked if he had any special skills. Harry wondered what had lead her to ask that question.

"Uh...well, I seem to have an odd power. " Harry spoke softly. "I can see these blue screens floating in front of me. The screen says that it is called Gamer. I do not believe that I have ever heard of this power before. It says that I have the power to influence the world around me and chase back the Darkness and restore Light and Magic to all of Middle-Earth. Honestly, that sounds like a lot to lay on one person doesn't it."

"You say you have Gamer?" Elrond asked almost frowning. He had thought such power was just a legend. How could he ascertain if the boy was telling the truth or not? "Very well, we will test your power first thing in the morning. You must understand, Harry, that this is a wonderful gift that we have heard about only in legends and myths. If you truly have such a power ..."

"I understand." Harry agreed. "I'll do what I can to help but I don't think I was ever much of a fighter...I ...can't remember..."

After dinner Harry sat in the window in his room and stared out at the valley wishing he could help in some way while also wishing that everything didn't always have to fall to him. Why was he always the one that had to save everyone? He sighed to himself and shook his head. Such thoughts were not going to help him. Such thoughts were not going to get him anywhere. His mind turned to how he had gotten here but his mind couldn't come up with any answers and he wondered if he even wanted them. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer if and when he figured it out.

He sighed to himself and finally went to lay on the bed again he hated getting the blankets and sheets dirty but he didn't have any other clothes. He did remember to take his shoes off this time though.

When he woke the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"I did not mean to wake you." It was the clothier and another female elf.

"No, it's okay. " Harry said, getting up. "I always wake early. I like mornings." They smiled at him. "May I help you with something?"

"I have made you an outfit and sleep where." The clothier answered.

"and I am to be your hand-maid while you are here." the other woman said. " Come, I will show you to the bath."

Harry almost moaned as he washed and scrubbed his hair clean. He hadn't wanted to get naked in front of the hand-maid but she had refused to leave and now she was looking at him worried and he knew it was because of his injuries. He ignored her and his injuries. When he got out she tried to dry him off but he insisted that he could do it. She wouldn't hear of it she even dressed him much to his continued embarrassment. His clothes were black and felt almost like they were made out of silk but he doubted that they were. He couldn't believe how lightweight they were. He praised the Clothier for her work and told her how much he loved the clothes. She was very pleased with his reaction he could tell.

Harry's hand-maid took him to breakfast while still fussing over his hair. She'd tried and tried to tame it but it was sat at breakfast and greeted the three royals he was eating with. He noted that Legolas was staring at him with some kind of emotion in his eyes. He blushed and looked away staring hard at the table as breakfast was served.

"I had not ordered your clothes yet. " Elrond spoke.

"The Clothier wanted to buy the clothes that had been wearing so she made these and some sleep clothes for me. I am very pleased with these clothes and told her so." Harry answered. He wondered why he was being so shy around the elves but really couldn't think of anything. "What will my test be for today, Lord Elrond?"

"Just something simple. " Elrond replied. "Eat your breakfast first."

Harry nodded gratefully after two months with his family that he was getting to eat meals regularly. He knew his stomach would protest at first but that he would get used to it and get back to normal eating habits. He again used his best manors but could tell that they still thought he didn't have any at all so he tried to copy Legolas' manors to the best of his abilities. He could have sworn he caught a small smirk on Legolas' face but it was gone a second later.

After breakfast, they went outside.

"Gamers have a power called Inventory. " Elrond said as they walked side by side. "Say 'Inventory'."

"Inventory " Harry said and a blue screen with empty squares appeared in front of him. "It has a lot of empty squares, Lord Elrond. What do I do with it?"

"These are seeds. " Elrond said, handing some seeds to Harry. "Put them in your inventory."

Harry did and showed them that they were no longer in his hand and that he hadn't dropped them or anything.

"They have appeared in my inventory, Lord Elrond in the first square. Seeds x10." Harry explained.

"So far this is correct." Elrond nodded. "Now say 'Repair' ."

"Repair " Harry said, and another screen appeared in front of him closing his Inventory. "This screen has a layout of the whole valley, Lord Elrond."

It was also in 3D but Harry was sure that if he said that they wouldn't understand what he was talking about and might just question his sanity.

"Again, this is consistent. " Elrond said. "There should be some kind of command or something that allows you to plant those seeds."

A button on the screen lit up and Harry pushed it he was very aware that the three elves were watching him closely.

"Okay, I understand. " Harry said, nodding to himself. "But where should I plant them?" He looked over the map of the valley. "Lord Elrond, where should I plant these seeds?"

"Anywhere is fine. " Elrond replied.

Harry nodded and decided to plant them along the bottom of the waterfall. He had no idea why he would want to do that just that he wanted to. He placed them evenly spaced. They were now in front of the waterfall with many others and they watched in shock as little roped off areas appeared where Harry had used the screen to plant the seeds.

"There, I planted them. " Harry said.

**Planting flowers and trees will purify the ground around them but only for a limited area.**

Harry relayed this message to Elrond who seemed shocked but nodded.

**Mission Complete! Reward: 10 Magic Orbs.**

"You do indeed have the Power of Gamer, Harry son of James. " Elrond said, and almost smiled. "How fortunate for all of Middle-Earth that you have come to us at this time when we are in the direst of need."

Harry gave a strained and weak smile. Elves were listening and now whispering about his being the Gamer. Why couldn't he just be a normal person for once was that so much to hope and wish for? He watched as a small female elf child skipped up to one of the roped off areas and began watering the seed with her toy watering can. Everyone watched him smile softly at the act.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore smirked to himself as he set Harry's book in the middle of his lower office and tapped it with his wand a 3-D image of Harry inside Middle-Earth appeared for all of the Order, Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley could see.

"Are you sure this was necessary?" Severus wondered. "Sending the boy into a book?"

"Not just any book, Severus..." Dumbledore replied, "This book..."

"I am familiar with this book, Headmaster." Severus drawled, "I merely question your judgment. "

"You needn't bother." Dumbledore laughed. "This will provide Harry with everything he needs to be able to fight this war. This is what best for him and the greater good."

"I don't see how." Ginny snipped, watching how Harry blushed every time the elf Legolas looked or talked to him. "All he's done is use his power to plant some seeds and he told them he isn't a fighter so they won't train him."

"Oh, please send me in the book as well!" Hermione bawled holding the entire works dealing with Middle-Earth in her arms. "What I wouldn't do to see Middle-Earth! What I wouldn't do to meet Lord Aragorn..." she sighed and almost drifted off into a daydream. "Oh, please, Headmaster! Please!"

"We will see." Dumbledore chuckled. "We shall see. For now, make yourselves at home and watch Harry."

Sirius was already sitting on a couch watching his godson while Remus sat next to him.

"He'll be okay right, Moony?" Sirius asked, "He can't really get into trouble in there, can he? He can't die can he?"

Remus sighed and got up. He had a bit of a tug of war with Hermione and claimed her collection. He handed it to Sirius.

"I suggest you read these." he sighed. "Depending on where he landed in the history of the books he may be in quite a bit of trouble and danger."

Sirius didn't like that. He took the first book Remus handed to him and began reading.

Everyone else settled in to watch Harry. Harry, it seemed wanted to explore the valley and had enlisted Legolas to be his tour guide.

"Why is Harry blushing so much?!" Ginny finally demanded. "Harry is not gay!"

"Oh, Ginny you don't know anything." Hermione laughed. "That is Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood. He's one of the main characters in the Lord of the Rings and just look at him!" she squealed and Tonks squealed with her they high-fived. "and as for Harry being gay so what if he is. I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Ginny growled shocking several people in the room. Ron called Dobby for some refreshments but Dobby ignored him and went and got Winky they both sat in front of Hermione with a bowl of popcorn and watched Harry on the screen walking with Legolas as they passed the Forge.

Ron glared at the two free house-elves and called for one of the obedient ones who did as asked. It also felt the need to explain that Dobby and Winky were on vacation. The elf looked scandalized at the very idea but insisted that Dumbledore had insisted on it. The elf finally brought food and drink.

Sirius was already being drawn into the story of Middle-Earth.

"Oh, Legolas don't fall in love with Harry. " Tonks whined, seeing Legolas smile softly at Harry. "Wait for me!"

Hermione giggled.

Several others rolled their eyes though they didn't understand.

Hermione really wanted to go to Middle-Earth not only to see what it was really like but also to help Harry. She was sure he would do fine on his own but she was worried he'd always had her and Ron at his side when getting into trouble and danger here at Hogwarts. While Ron was never any help she was and she should be by his side. She had to get Dumbledore to let her join Harry. She was so worried about him...

Hermione let out a loud squeal and bounced in her seat.

"Aragorn son of Arathorn Heir of Isildur and future King of Men!" Hermione said, breathlessly. "He's everything I imagined."

At her side, Tonks was nodding and almost drooling.

"NO, HARRY GO BACK AND TALK TO ARAGORN!" Hermione cried as Harry and Legolas moved on.

Rivers of tears poured from hers and Tonks' eyes.

Severus moaned internally did he really have to put up with this? Though he had to admit that Arwen had just as he'd imagined her and that Legolas and Aragorn met with his approval as well. He really didn't want to listen to two little fangirls. His eyes tracked Potter who was now being dragged off to play with the kids that had found him. Potter seemed happy to play with them and was soon laughing and smiling as he ran around with them though it was clear that he was not as fast as they were. The kids it appeared had taken over Potter's tour. As they were running the entire valley and only stopping to show and tell him about landmarks.

"Oh, I hope they show him around the museum. " Hermione said, suddenly. "I would love to see the mural of Isildur and Narsil cutting the Ring from Sauron's finger and killing him. The way it was in the movie was amazing."

Tonks completely agreed with her.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron finally sighed.

"Wait your turn for the books and find out for yourself," Tonks said, waving her hand impatiently at him. "I did love the movie but these guys are way hotter than the actors and I thought they were pretty hot especially Viggo Mortensen."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione sighed, dreamily.

Severus was beyond annoyed that he agreed with the two girls. Why had he watched those films in the first place?

Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Sirius who was devouring the book in his hands. Was it really that good of a book? He doubted it and he hated reading he looked back to Harry and wondered how Harry and Hermione could think being in that place was cool or fun. It looked like crap and what did they mean the guys were hot? They were not! Now that woman Arwen she was H-O-T! He had to wonder if elves like them really existed he'd only ever heard of House-Elves. Maybe he would ask Hagrid. He frowned at his thoughts. Now, why would he do that? He hated school and hated to learn anything and here he was thinking about going to one of his teachers and willingly learning something no that was stupid. He didn't care if elves like Legolas and Arwen existed or not why should he? It didn't affect him. He was suddenly angry that it seemed that Harry was having such a great time in that Middle-Earth place.

Remus watched Harry with a smile on his face but surveyed everyone else. They all seemed entertained but could tell that some were actually bored.

"I am wondering about this Power Harry has," Kingsley spoke. "Gamer. That Repair function seems rather incredible doesn't it?"

"Yes." Severus agreed. " I wonder to what extent it can be used."

"Good news!" Dumbledore had returned from his upper office and was carrying a book with a quill sticking out of it. "I have made it so that Miss. Granger may communicate with Harry." he handed her the book. "Just like Riddle's diary, Miss. Granger. The quill is self-inking. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you but I must stress you not tell him what is really going on. Tell him that this book appeared to you. He should get a matching one. Express worry that you can not find him and encourage him to learn battle skills."

With that Dumbledore walked back up into his upper office.

"Why did he give it to you?!" Ginny demanded angrily. "He should have given it to me!"

Hermione gave her a dirty look and opened the book wondering how to start.

_Dear Diary_

she began and Tonks snorted.

"I have to make it look good don't I?" Hermione defended her cheeks tinting.

"Oh, I approve." Tonks laughed.

Today has been the longest first day of school ever. Ron and Ginny were both in a mood today. I hate it when they sync up.

Tonks laughed again reading over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione grinned at her.

T_hey were both really hard on Harry today and I don't know why. Ginny kept flirting with him even though it was clear that he wasn't interested. Proven by the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco Malfoy the entire feast._

"Ugh, I didn't need to know that." Tonks cried, wrinkling her nose. "That's just horrible."

"It's nothing really." Hermione laughed. "Just something Harry does every now and then. He calls it 'Slytherin Watching' It's one of his favorite hobbies."

"It's bloody annoying is what it is." Ron spat.

Severus found this tidbit of information interesting and was curious about what Miss. Granger was writing.

_Ron on the other hand just kept snapping at Harry demanding that he pay attention to him and not me. I don't think Ron gets that Harry is still pissed at him for what happened last year and that Harry no longer thinks of him and Ron as friends but then again he might as evidenced by his foul attitude this summer since Harry joined us at HQ. I'm really worried about Harry. He wanted so bad to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a Perfect but Dumbledore made Ron Prefect instead what the man was thinking doing that is just beyond me. Honestly, Harry has the best grades out of all the fifth year Gryffindor boys. Harry shrugged it off but I know he was hurt by it. As soon as the feast was over and he'd gotten the password he took off and I haven't seen him since. I should go look for him soon but I'm so stressed right now and he probably feels the same maybe I'll leave him alone until morning. I've brought my entire Middle-Earth collection with me to school and I can't wait to have Harry read them. We were so busy this summer I totally forgot. I know Harry is going to love the stories and lore almost as much as I do. There's an idea I'll read Lord of the Rings to destress. Maybe I should read in the common room so Lavender, Parvati, Lily, and Sophie won't bother me with all their girl talk what part of 'I don't want to talk about boys' don't they get? Anyway, I'm going to read I'll write later. Love, Hermione_

"What a lovely entry." Tonks beamed. "and it's so natural as well. You've given me a little to think about as well."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Hermione hinted.

"Look, the book is appearing." Emmeline Vance said.

Sure enough, when they looked at the screen Harry was in his room and sure enough, a matching journal had appeared on his bed in front of him. Harry picked it up and they watched him read it and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was shocked when the book appeared on the bed in front of him he'd had such a great day today. He picked it up and opened it to see a quill he moved it and saw Hermione's journal entry. He smiled softly to himself as he read it. She really was a great friend always worrying after him and she knew him so well. She always picked up on things he didn't want anyone else to know like him wanting to be Prefect. He laughed at the bit about Ron and Ginny syncing up. He took the quill in hand and began writing back.

_Dear 'Mione,_

He paused wondering what else to write.

_I had gone to the library to read my copy of Lord of the Rings. As I always do when I read Tolkien I lost track of time. Suddenly, my book began glowing, then I was falling. When I woke up a cute girl with pointy ears was leaning over me and her friends were giggling. Pointed ears, 'Mione. Then I got a shock of a lifetime. I'm actually in Middle-Earth! OMG! On top of that, I got to meet Legolas Greenleaf! He's my favorite character from the stories. I bet you like most people are an Aragorn fan and yeah he's great but I'm a die-hard Legolas fan._

_So what if I was 'Slytherin Watching' during the feast. Did you see the way Malfoy was whispering to Parkinson and the others? You mark my words, 'Mione they are plotting something. I wouldn't be surprised if they want to start this year off with a bang. So be careful and keep an eye out. Keep your wand close at hand CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_I don't know how I got here, 'Mione, but I've got this strange power called Gamer and it's more than a little weird but the elves seem to think that I'm here to save Middle-Earth. Why can't I just be normal? But then again if I was normal I wouldn't be here in Middle-Earth right now would I? I wonder if I could see the inside of Bag End? That would be so cool wouldn't it?_

_Given what I've seen and heard since I've been here I think I've arrived somewhere before The Lord of the Rings timeline but after the Hobbit timeline. That leaves a sixty-year gap I know but right now that's the best I can do. No, actually, I think I'm closer to the Lord of the Rings timeline because the Darkness is encompassing everything and I'm meant to drive it back._

_The odd thing is that in order to drive the darkness back it seems that I must revive nature. Trees, plants, etc. and that will drive back the darkness and purify the land. That's so weird, isn't it? That's what the Gamer screen told me at least._

_I don't know when I'll be able to return so take notes for me and gather my homework, please. I'm sure I'll have a year's worth of detention with Snape for just vanishing like this. Write to Sirius and Remus and tell them what's going on but assure them that I'm okay, please. Maybe you should let them read your collection I can't wait to get back so I can read it myself yet at the same time I don't want to come back yet. This is a dream come true I'm sure you and Tonks can understand. Please, take care of Hedwig for me as well. Give her mail at least once a week or she gets moody and remember to pet her for ten minutes after she delivers mail to you. She likes bacon for breakfast when she delivers mail. Don't worry you can handle both Ron and Ginny I know you can don't let them get to you._

_I miss you already and wish you were here with me. Love, Harry._

Harry put the quill in the book and closed it. He put it on the bedside table. He was glad that he had a way to talk to Hermione. He'd been worried about how worried she would be about him vanishing like that. He lay in his bed in his new sleep ware and smiled to himself as he thought back to his day spent touring Rivendell with Legolas. It had been an amazing day though he hadn't gotten any new skills he had earned some stat points as he'd run around with the kids. He'd enjoyed that as well. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione watched as her journal glew she opened it.

"Read it out loud!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione tossed her another dirty look but did as told and began reading what Harry had written out loud.

"He knows me so well." Hermione giggled. "I am so a die-hard Aragorn fan."

"You and me both, sister." Tonks laughed.

She read the second paragraph and laughed out loud along with most of the room.

"That's right, boy." Moody chuckled, he toasted the sleeping boy with his flask.

"A bang huh?" Hermione frowned. "Better shield your cauldron, Ronald. I'll shield Neville's."

"Why me?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Harry isn't going to be here so you and Neville will be their targets of course. " Hermione said, clearly exasperated.

"They wouldn't dare try anything in my class." Severus snipped.

"They do all the time. " Ron muttered.

Severus glared at him.

Hermione read the third paragraph.

"Now that would be a dream come true." Hermione nodded, "Seeing the inside of Bag End. I would just love to see Hobbiton."

Normal? Severus wondered. Potter wanted to be normal? That didn't fit with the image of the boy that he had in his head. Potter loved being special just like his father!

Hermione continued to the fourth paragraph.

"Well, that's good. " Tonks said. "If he's between the two he should be safe for now."

"You would think but this is Harry we're talking about. " Hermione said, weakly. "Like Professor Snape is so fond of saying 'Harry Potter attracts trouble.' "

Severus snorted at his own quote how many times had he'd said that in the last five years?

Hermione read the fifth paragraph.

"Okay, I agree that is rather weird. " Emmeline spoke.

"No not really." Severus said, "Not if you know Tolkien that is. He's all about nature and how industry is destroying the world. He's right of course. So it's only natural that the only way to push the Darkness back would be nature."

Hermione and Tonks stared at him in open shock.

"What Severus said." Remus chuckled.

The girls nodded and Hermione proceeded to read the sixth paragraph.

"That is so Harry." Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"What does he mean you can handle us?" Ginny and Ron snapped.

Hermione was tempted to cast a Silencing Charm on both of them.

"It seems he knows me well." Severus sneered. "Though I was thinking two years' worth of detention."

If only to keep the brat out of trouble.

"Why is he telling you how to look after Hedwig?" Ron wondered, looking confused. "We know how to look after her."

"I should be the one to look after her!" Ginny protested.

"He asked me!" Hermione snapped back. "and besides Hedwig won't let you touch her since you tried to feed her Scabbers two years ago."

Ginny frowned her cheeks heating up as Ron glared at her.

" I miss you already and wish you were here with me, Love, Harry." Hermione finished.

Ginny's eyes flashed. How dare Harry tell Hermione that he loved her.

"Aw, he barely mentioned his day with Legolas." Tonks pouted. "I wanted details on how he felt."

"He wants to make sure it's me first. " Hermione smirked. "We'll exchange entries a few times and when he figures out it's really me he'll open up and start talking all about Middle-Earth and all that's he's experiencing. Anyway, are we camping out here tonight or are we supposed to go back to the dorms?"

No one had an answer for her and McGonagall informed them all that Dumbledore had gone to bed without informing them. This annoyed all of them.

"Dobby, Winky, I know you're on vacation but could you set us up with some sleeping arrangements?" Hermione asked, "You are of course welcome to come back and watch Harry's adventures with the rest of us."

"We is being happy to help Harry Potter's Harmony. " Dobby said, beaming.

Ron glared at the two elves while Hermione lavished them with thanks when they were done.

* * *

After school, the next day Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George rushed into the Headmaster's office.

"Harry's still sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"Time seems to run different there. " Remus said, as Severus and Minerva came in. "It's been night this entire time. It's like time has frozen there to accommodate your classes so that you can watch. Knowing the Headmaster I would suspect this to be true."

"Kingsley, You've got to read this. " Sirius said, surfacing from the book he'd been reading. "Here, Remus I want the next one."

Remus handed him another book while smiling to himself he'd wanted Sirius to read these books for years but had been too scared to ask him. He was glad that Sirius was liking the books.

* * *

Harry woke with a moan and sat up rubbing his eyes. He had a bit of a headache. He got up and stretched only to find his hand-maid was there and that the sun wasn't even up yet. Had she been watching him sleep? No, he would have woken up. He hated when Dobby did that and he always woke up when Dobby stared at him while he slept. He was ushered into the bath where he bathed and was given clothes of royal blue to wear today. He was told that Lord Elrond had commissioned him a wardrobe to be made and that most of it would be delivered that day.

"I don't want to overwork the Clothier. " Harry said.

"Don't worry, she enjoys her work and we elves do not sleep so she is glad for something that occupies her time." his hand-maid giggled once again trying to tame Harry's hair. "You should really grow your hair out, Lord Harry."

"Oh, I guess." Harry shrugged having never actually thought of doing that before. Though he thought that it might actually solve his hair problem and make him look less like his father. Maybe that would make Snape like him more. He'd have to ask Hermione what she thought about the idea. He liked the way that Snape and Sirius wore their hair maybe he would grow it out to that length. He was sure it would look good on him. "I would like to walk around the valley before breakfast if that's okay."

The hand-maid smiled and saw him off.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had his journal with him having put it in his inventory before leaving his room. He didn't want to miss an entry from Hermione. He walked the Valley happily taking everything in. It still made him sad but he could feel a small change in the air already.

**Sense-1**

Harry ended up at the waterfall where his seeds had been planted he was informed that they needed to be watered. He felt around for his wand and then looked in his inventory it wasn't there. He was panicking. He would need to have Hermione go and find his wand for him. He'd wanted to cast an Aguamenti Charm on the seeds. He sighed and absently flicked his wrist. A small cloud formed and he focused with all his might on it. He rotated his wrist and it suddenly began to rain over one of the roped-off areas. He was shocked.

**Would you like to spend 5 Magic Orbs to learn Rain permanently?**

Harry worried his lip before choosing yes.

**You've learned a spell.**

**Rain-1**

Harry smiled to himself he was one step closer to learning magic again. Though he supposed that he really shouldn't have learned such a useless spell. When that seed was full of water he slashed his hand and the cloud vanished. He did this nine more times then canceled the spell again.

**Rain-2**

"That was very good." Harry started as Legolas appeared beside him. "Did you know you could use magic?"

"No." Harry replied, he suddenly felt weak. His legs gave out and Legolas caught him helping him to a pavilion where he sat him down. "According, to the screen that is the only spell I know but I really had no idea that I could use magic."

_Sorry for lying, Legolas, but I don't think I can tell you the truth._ Harry thought with a mental sigh.

"Are you feeling okay?" Legolas wondered sitting next to Harry.

"Er..." Harry said, weakly. "Uh...Stats."

A screen appeared in front of him.

"Oh, I used up all my MP." Harry said, "Er...I think that means Magic Power."

"I see." Legolas said, nodding. "You look to be very underweight, Harry, that may also be affecting you. Magic can be very hard on the body. I will ask for someone to bring us breakfast here."

"But won't Lord Elrond be angry?" Harry asked almost panicked.

Legolas chuckled and ran his knuckles down Harry's cheek causing the boy to blush. He really did like it when Harry blushed.

"I will send word to Lord Elrond explaining." He swore. "Rest here until I get back, Harry. Please, don't move."

With that Legolas left. Harry took a shaky breath his body shaking with lust. What was going on with him? That was stupid he knew what was going on with him. He was gay and he'd known that since he was five years old and a boy in his class had kissed him during the class picture. But he'd never been one to fall in love at first sight before. Sure he'd had crushes on Snape and Malfoy but it had never felt like this before. He'd never felt like this ever. He needed help to talk this out but no one knew that he was gay he'd kept it to himself. His dark little secret. Of course, the Dursley knew and used it to torture him and punish him with taunting and their twisted views on what was right and wrong. He shook his head he didn't want to think about them right now.

"Harry?" Legolas looked concerned as he knelt in front of Harry and touched his fingers to Harry's cheek. "What has you thinking so hard?"

"I'm sorry, Legolas. " Harry said, thinking fast. "I was just...did you perhaps leave a journal on my bed last night?"

"No, I didn't. " Legolas replied sitting beside Harry again. "Why did you find one?"

"Yes, I did and I wanted to properly thank whoever left it for me because it's a great way for me to document everything I'm experiencing and keep track of what this Gamer power can do. Maybe this journal can be the first documented use of the Gamer power."

"I see." Legolas smiled. "I will inquire as to who could have left the journal but I must say I do love your idea and think that it is a good one."

* * *

"That was a lie." Hermione frowned.

"That was Potter's lying face." Severus frowned, finding himself agreeing as he graded papers and watched Potter. "But what could he have been thinking of so hard then and why is he never that quick in class?"

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall scolded, also grading papers. "Mr. Weasley, do your homework!"

Ron moaned.

"That is interesting Magic. " Hermione said, then something clicked in her head. "Dobby, Winky, Harry doesn't have his wand..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence both elves looked terrified and vanished with a small pop. Winky returned just as breakfast was served to Harry and Legolas she was in tears and Hermione quickly tried to think of what Harry would do. She patted Winky's head.

"I'm sure Dobby will find it." She said, softly. "You did your best, Winky."

Winky sniffled nodding.

Dobby came through and appeared with Harry's wand though his ear had a burn on it. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and healed Dobby's ear.

"Book lady is not liking Dobby claiming wand. " Dobby explained handing it over as Madam Pince burst into the room. Dobby cowered behind Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince, I asked Dobby to find me Harry's wand. " Hermione said, thinking fast. "Harry is in the hospital wing he was attacked leaving the library last night and couldn't find his wand. I'm waiting to see the Headmaster." She motioned to everyone. "as you can see it's a long line. "

"Very well, then." Madam Pince nodded and left.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back beside Tonks.

"I hate lying." she moaned. "YOU AND HARRY BROKE ME!" she yelled at Ron, earning a few chuckles. "Oh, well, good job, Dobby."

Dobby grinned at her.

"10 points to Gryffindor for using a Slytherin tactic, Miss. Granger." Severus drawled.

"It's all that Slytherin Watching' that's broken you." Ron spat.

"Probably." Hermione deadpanned earning chuckles from Fred and George. "Don't they just look so cute together, Tonks?"

"They do." Tonks laughed and took a swig of Butterbeer call her a child but she loved the stuff. "Now, we just have to encourage our Harry to go for it. After all who knows how long he'll be trapped in there."

"WHAT?!" Ginny bellowed surfacing from behind a Magical Theory book. "HARRY IS NOT GAY!"

"Are you watching what we're watching?" Bill wondered, crossing his legs and leaning back to watch the screen. "Where is Charlie I told him to hurry up..."

Charlie came in pulling Draco Malfoy behind him. Draco looked dazed and well kissed. Severus cocked an eyebrow as did Minerva.

"Now we're going to watch Harry and you're going to behave. " Charlie said to the teen, he was wearing a smug smirk on his face. Dobby snapped and a loveseat appeared. "Thank you...er..."

"Dobby. " Draco said, finding his voice. "That's Dobby."

"Thank you, Dobby. " Charlie said, sitting with Draco.

Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus LeStrange, and Rabastan LeStrange all appeared. Dobby snapped again and more chairs and couches appeared.

"Er...what is going on?" Rabastan wondered.

Hermione explained, her head in a Transfigurations book though she often glanced up.

"Sit." Tom ordered. "and watch."

His Death Eaters quickly obeyed.

* * *

Harry finished his breakfast.

"I noticed that you do not eat much, Harry. " Legolas said, as their food was taken away.

"Er...I ...ate until I was full." Harry said, truthfully. "the food here is amazing the best I've ever had...or so I think..." He frowned as if in thought. "It's really rich though and I don't think my stomach can handle that right now but I want to eat more because it's so good."

Harry pouted causing Legolas to laugh. Harry's cock hardened it was such a wonderful laugh. Harry couldn't help but smile at him.

"I understand." Legolas finally said. "I'm going to the Archery Range this morning do you wish to come with me?"

**Mission: Archery! Learn Archery from Legolas! Get Archery to level 5! Reward: 5 Magic Orbs, Bow, Quiver.**

"Yes, I think I would." Harry replied, "I'm feeling better now."

So Harry followed Legolas to the Archery Range. Kids called out to him saying hello and he waved and smiled at them even if he didn't know them.

"Do elves sleep at all?" Harry wondered.

"No, we do not sleep or feel hot or cold. We do not get tired or weary or anything like that." Legolas informed.

"I normally don't sleep much either but that's for other reasons." Harry explained, "You must have a lot of time on your hands if you don't sleep. Do you fill it with training?"

"I do though I do enjoy relaxing with a good book and exploring the world around me. " Legolas replied. "My home is very far from here but I come here often."

"Oh, you don't live here?" Harry played stupid.

"No, I'm a Mirkwood elf. " Legolas replied, with a chuckle. "But Rivendell is just as much my home."

They continued to talk until they reached the Archery range after watching for awhile Harry decided to get his courage up and ask for lessons.

**Archery-1**

Legolas stood behind Harry helping him stand in the proper stance and hold the bow and arrow correctly. They fired together the arrow hit the edge of the target. Harry was blushing like mad and was hard as hell but he ignored it and focused on his task as Legolas moved away and let him do it on his own. His measly **5 STR** didn't help and his arrow didn't make it to the target but he kept trying with Legolas' encouragement.

* * *

Hermione and Tonks squealing at Legolas helping Harry had Severus hitting them with Stinging Hexes until they fell silent.

"Told you Harry was gay." Hermione snarked to Ginny who now had a Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood by her side. Luna had brought a confused Neville with her. The room was growing crowded. "They really look so cute together!"

"HARRY IS NOT GAY!"

"I will silence you!" Tom yelled over Ginny. "I am watching Harry and you will be silent. This happens to be a muggle world that I liked very much and I will not have you ruining it!"

"Ickle Bitty Baby Potter is so cute!" Bella cackled eating bland soup that a weary elf had served her. "Shag the elf, baby Potter!"

"I agree, Auntie!" Tonks cheered.

Draco was shocked. He and Potter had something very important in common.

"Hermione, write an entry. " Remus said, softly. "Dumbledore made this journal so that Hermione could keep in contact with Harry."

"Not right now he's busy." Hermione hummed, "and so am I."

Remus chuckled.

"This is great. " Sirius mumbled, turning the page. "So amazing, Cissy you're going to have to read this."

"I'm after Kingsley. " Minerva spoke up.

Kingsley nodded his head he was so deeply engrossed in the book that he didn't want to be distracted.


	6. Chapter 6

**In response to a review on where I've posted this story under another name.**

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**The reason Tom and his Death Eaters are there is that magic wants them to learn certain truths about Harry while Hermione and the others learn truths about Tom and his Death Eaters and tell Harry about them. I like to write my stories this way.**

**Sorry if you don't agree.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**It makes me so happy!**

* * *

Harry was blushing because he was doing so bad and he could hear elves around him chuckling and whispering around him.

Legolas smiled at him.

"It's okay, you're new to this. " he said. "It's good that you are trying so hard."

"I'm not a fighter. " Harry repeated. "But I'm very stubborn and don't like giving up when I'm challenged. So I'll keep trying."

Legolas chuckled and Harry felt his body respond again.

Harry kept training not wanting to give up. He was slowly gaining stats which was helping as his STR went up his arrow would go a little farther.

**Archery-5**

Harry smirked to himself he'd completed the quest. He was drenched in sweat. He was annoyed to see that Elves apparently didn't sweat.

**Mission Complete!**

**Rewards: 5 Magic Orbs, Bow, Quiver**

"Let's stop for now." Legolas finally said. "You made real progress. Why don't you keep that Bow and Quiver."

"Thank you, Legolas." Harry said, "That's very kind of you."

Legolas smiled at him again. He was really wondering why Harry was affecting him this way. They began walking around the valley again.

* * *

"Done." Hermione sighed, finishing her last essay. She looked up at the screen and sighed shaking her head. "Still trying to learn Archery. So stubborn."

"He just said he was stubborn." Tonks said, "Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, I got stuck on my Magical Creatures essay." Hermione shrugged. "Shall we write to Harry?"

"He's a little busy." Minerva said, "Though I'm sure he'd like an update on what is going on here."

Hermione nodded and pulled out the journal. She watched Malfoy and the Death Eaters as well as Tom zero in on it.

"Minerva. " Kingsley said, passing her the book. "Sirius, hurry up with the next one."

"Almost done. " Sirius said, frowning hard at the book. "I don't read as fast as you."

Severus rolled his eyes.

_Dear Harry,_

Hermione wrote as well as read out loud.

_You were right the Slytherin's tried to start the year off with a "bang". Crabbe got third-degree burns because I had Ron shield his cauldron and I shielded Neville's. Goyle's head shrunk to the size of a rat's. Professor Snape was not pleased. He gave them both a week of detention, took 20 points each, and wrote home to their parents. As far as Ron and I can tell Malfoy wasn't even involved._

Tonks snorted trying to hold back a laugh.

"I wasn't!" Draco snapped. "I was trying to talk them out of it. For once they didn't listen."

Hermione shot him an indulgent look that had most of the room chuckling.

"Stupid boys. " Severus growled. "Make sure you let Potter know that we weren't brewing a Shrinking anything, Miss. Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_As always Neville got the Potion wrong so it wasn't meant to shrink but we all had a good laugh over it. Both are still as of yet in the Hospital Wing. I'm actually rather worried Crabbe was screaming and looked almost ready to cry and the smell of burning flesh almost made us lose whatever food we had in our stomachs. As for Goyle I'm sure Madam Pomfrey sorted him out rather quickly so I don't know why he's not back yet. But neither were at dinner and you know how those two are with food._

"This is what you write to Harry?" Ginny snapped. "You're not doing anything the Headmaster told you to do."

"I'm letting Harry know that it's really me." Hermione snapped back.

Ginny was outside all of our classes today waiting on you and seemed put out when you didn't show up. I'm sure she got detention from Professor Flitwick for being late to Charms.

"Why would you tell him that?!" Ginny demanded.

"Because it's true." Luna, Neville, and Draco chorused.

"You obviously knew Potter was trapped inside this book so why would you go and wait outside his classes anyway?" Draco continued. "Really, stupid."

"Draco, don't insult the riffraff." Lucius drawled.

Most of the Weasley's glared at him. Bill, Charlie, and the twins didn't bother and Percy was busy studying the various socks Dobby was wearing. Hermione's foot collided with his head.

"Leave the nice elf alone, Percy. " Hermione demanded. "Dobby and Winky are here because they are Harry's friends. If you want something call for Mippy."

"No, I was going to ask where he got this sock." Percy held it up.

Dobby eagerly told him.

Percy nodded and fled from Hermione.

T_he day was a long one. We got an interesting assignment in our new Magical Creatures class not to be confused with Care of Magical Creatures. I actually think this one is more informative and Malfoy seemed more relaxed that we weren't actually meeting the creatures._

Draco blushed.

_Anyway, the teacher wanted us to write about the various species of elves. Though we talked about all sorts of elves she didn't once mention House-Elves. This of course made me so angry! I tried to speak up but Ron put a Silencing Charm on me. I didn't even know that he knew how to cast that spell. Part of me is thrilled the other part wants to turn him into a Weasel, but then I'd get in trouble for using Human Transfigurations without actually knowing much of what I'm doing._

Eyes turned to Ron.

"Harry forced me to learn because of my snoring." Ron shrugged.

Neville actually snorted. That explained so much.

_Tonks is staying at the Castle! That makes me so happy! As you know the two of us really bonded over the summer!_

Tonks beamed at Hermione.

_I really miss you and you already have so much homework to make up but don't worry I took the best notes that I could in every class. Something big is going on this year. Dumbledore announced this morning that Hogwarts was going to be the host of the Triwizard Tournament and I find myself actually happy that you aren't here right now or I just know that you would somehow get messed up in it and I don't want you to because people die in this tournament._

So what have you been up to today? Write back soon. Love you, Hermione.

Ginny was glaring at Hermione for all she was worth.

* * *

**A Journal entry has been added.**

* * *

"So what's with the blue screen again?" Neville wondered.

"It's called Gamer." Hermione explained, " I thought that Dumbledore gave it to him as a system to help him learn and get better but now I'm not sure."

* * *

Harry was too busy exploring the farm areas to bother with his journal right now.

Legolas actually fed Harry a strawberry.

* * *

Tonk and Hermione squealed loudly seconds later they were dodging Stinging Hexes.

* * *

"Hmm." Harry moaned as the juice of the strawberry ran down his throat and he ate it. After swallowing and wiping his mouth he grinned at Legolas. "That was so delicious."

It had been the most delicious and juicy strawberry he'd ever had. Elves' food was going to make him fat but he didn't mind it was so good.

"Even with the Darkness tainting the lands your crops are still amazing." Harry gushed.

"You say that because you do not know any better." Legolas chuckled. "Our strawberry's are normally three times this." He held a very small strawberry in between his thumb and forefinger. "and they taste so much better. You are probably subconsciously comparing these tiny things to the ones in your world."

"Mmm...maybe," Harry said, he couldn't imagine Strawberries being any better than the one he'd just eaten. They gathered some fruit and veggies for dinner that night.

**Foraging-1**

Harry was really enjoying his time in this world and he hadn't really done anything. He was glad that he wasn't being hurt or going from one battle to another. He suddenly had an idea. If he could create a Rain spell just by wanting to water plants maybe he could create some kind of Healing spell. The chance came when they heard shouts that one of the children had been hurt by an Orc out in the woods.

Harry held her loosely in his lap and focused with all his might on trying to heal her chest.

**Would you like to spend 5 Magic Orbs to Learn Healing Touch permanently?**

Harry quickly said yes and his hand began glowing in white light and the wound slowly began healing.

**Healing Touch-1**

* * *

"Good job, Harry!" Hermione cheered.

"Potter luck." Ron spat.

"Interesting." Tom hummed. He was sure he had seen this Legolas elf somewhere before or maybe just a look-alike but he was so sure it was the same person. "did he just create his own spell?"

"Sort of. " Remus explained. "Magic seems to work differently in that world. He knows Healing Touch and Rain now and both times he's had to use Magic Orbs. He has five more so he could learn another spell. Hopefully, and offensive one."

Sirius glanced up from the book to see watch his Godson for a moment he really hoped that Harry was able to save the girl because he knew that if wasn't that Harry would blame himself and he didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Harry finally ran out of magic.

"I've done all I can. " Harry said, weakly.

"Thank you, Harry son of James." an elf said to him and looked over the wound. "You did an amazing job, she will survive we will take it from here."

They took the girl. Harry stood up but stumbled his legs giving out. Legolas caught him and lifted Harry bridal style into his arms. No one commented they were too busy talking about Harry's amazing feat and praising him though it was clear that Harry couldn't hear them.

Harry snuggled closer to Legolas and was soon fast asleep. He'd pushed his body too far today that was for sure as darkness surrounded and engulfed him he heard Legolas saying exactly that to Lord Elrond and telling Lord Elrond about Harry's Rain spell as well.

Legolas carried Harry back to the teen's room and laid him in the bed. He removed Harry's footwear and tucked Harry in. He pushed Harry's hair back like he was going to kiss his forehead but he stopped when he saw the scar. He could feel great evil coming from it. He sighed and let Harry's hair fall. He then left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke with a moan his head was throbbing. He looked around the room it was bathed in moonlight. He'd wondered how long he'd been asleep. He pulled out the journal and read it by candlelight. He smiled as he read it. There was no doubt that this was Hermione. Oh, how he loved her. His best friend.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You are too soft hearted. True I would be worried too but you must remember they tried to hurt Neville...and Ron...Are you sure Malfoy wasn't in on it? If not you might want to send him an anonymous letter telling him to get 'His House in order and keep a close eye on them.' Send the same warning to Snape. I say this because now I believe it to truly be you. On my way to the library the other night I saw them harassing a ickle second year. Crabbe forced his hand up her skirt. I cursed both of them they didn't see me before running off but I checked on the girl. She was a Slytherin I think her name was Stephanie Runcorn. Keep an eye on our second years and make sure our Prefects know. You should also have them inform the other houses._

Harry nodded at his thought.

_I'm glad you were able to protect Nev is he okay? So now Ginny is taking to stalking me? Great, can you tell McGonagall. What did you tell everyone about me vanishing? As much as I love Hagrid I've met too many of his pets and creatures so when it comes to Magical Creatures class I agree with Malfoy. A nice safe class where we can learn all about them out of books will be great. She didn't mention House-Elves. I bet you wrote ten pages on just them huh? Do me a favor and talk to Dobby and Winky about the lesson and let them tell you about their race and Hermione, love, please actually listen and don't bring S.P.E.W. into it. You'll get a bad grade and I don't want that. I had Ron learn the spell I taught him myself and, woman, you are a saint for putting up with us and forcing us to learn our spells. It was annoying keeping him focused I think I actually Mastered the Stinging Hex just teaching him._

_I'm really glad that you have Tonks with you. You need some female role models in your life._

_Glad I'm here if all that's going on._

He thought for a moment.

_You said the class talked about Elves? Can you tell me if Elves like Legolas are real? Anyway, today I learned some Archery from Legolas and the way he taught me had me so distracted that I could hardly focus on the lesson if you know what I mean. I also found out that I can do Magic here. Not like Magic we do at school. I can create a cloud that Rains a little I used it to water the flowers that planted. I also learned Healing Touch. A girl got attacked by an orc on the borders of Rivendell and I was so panicked that I healed her._

_Learning spells costs something called Magic Orbs. It cost 5 Magic Orbs to learn a spell. I have 5 left what kind of spell should I learn? Anyway, after using Healing Touch I passed out but I'm sure Legolas carried me back to my room as I just woke up there._

_Miss you and love you, Harry._

* * *

Hermione picked up the glowing Journal as Harry went back to bed.

"Read it out loud!" Ginny demanded.

"I am this close to Silencing you!" Hermione snapped, earning a few chuckles. She began reading the entry. "EWWW!"

"WHAT?!" Severus, Minerva, Sprout, Flitwick and Draco cried.

"That's what he said." Hermione said. "Crabbe and Goyle are sexually harassing younger students. Ron, remind me to tell the Prefects. Luna, I need you to tell your Prefects."

"Of course." Luna said, dreamily.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry wants me to tell you that Ginny is stalking him." Hermione said, after reading that line out loud.

"Yes, I gathered that much myself, Miss. Granger." Minerva said, trying to keep the smile off her face. "I will talk to her."

"I'm right here!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione flicked her wand. "Silencio!"

Ginny grabbed her throat.

"Aww..." Hermione whined and lit fire to her Magical Creatures essay. "He knows me so well."

"We is helping!" Dobby and Winky cheered. "We is helping Harry Potter's Harmony!"

"Thanks, guys, I'm going to need it if Harry doesn't want me to give my views." Hermione moaned.

"Is teaching Ron really that bad?" Fred and George laughed.

Ron was red around the ears showing that he was embarrassed.

"What was an Orc doing that close to the borders of Rivendell?" Remus wondered as Sirius passed the book to Kingsley and began devouring another one.

"See, Gin, I told you Harry would ask me about the Orbs when he knew it was me." Hermione said, a smug smile on her face. " Miss you and love you, Harry. What an informative letter. "

"Oh, yes, very." Luna said, sipping her drink.

* * *

Harry woke again early in the morning and his hand-maid helped him bathe like she was afraid that he would faint at any moment. She probably was because she even walked him to breakfast. Today Harry was wearing a dark green color. He sat in his seat at the table and said good morning to everyone.

"It's good to see that you are okay." Arwen said, with a smile. "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said. "and yes, Lady Arwen I'm feeling a lot better. I'm sorry may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Arwen said, with a smile.

"Is it true that your strawberries are normally twice this size and are even juicer?" Harry said, seriously making all three elves and Aragorn laugh.

"Yes, it is true." Arwen chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I just cant' believe that." Harry said, "These are the most delicious things I've ever tasted."

Harry ate as much of the fruit as he could and drank the milk. Even that tasted better than the milk in his own world.

"I'd like to try and water the seeds again this morning." Harry told them when he was done wiping his mouth. "I wont get better at the spells if I don't practice."

"It takes it's toll on your body from what I hear." Aragorn said, "I saw you heal that girl yesterday you collapsed right after."

"It takes a lot of magic to heal." Harry tried to explain. "It's why I collapsed I did more than I could handle and I had used my Rain spell earlier that day."

"You can do more than heal?" Aragorn wondered.

"I discovered it by accident." Harry confessed. "I really wanted to water the seeds and suddenly a cloud formed and began raining. It was an accident but I was happy with the effect because the seeds got watered and will start to grow and purify the land."

So they all five went out to where the seeds were planted and Harry showed them his Rain spell.

"Rain" Harry said, and began rotating his wrist like last time. Sure enough it worked.

"We should introduce you to Gandalf at once." Lord Elrond said.

"May I ask another question?" Harry wondered as he continued to water the seeds.

"Of course." Arwen smiled trying to smooth out his hair. " You don't need to ask everytime you have a questions just ask. What is it, dear?"

"What were Orcs doing that close to the borders of Rivendell?" Harry wondered, blushing.

"We're trying to find that out ourselves." Aragorn answered.

Harry finished watering the seeds. He turned to Legolas blushing.

"Archery?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Legolas chuckled.

Harry smiled at him shyly. He was soon at the range with Legolas giving him some pointers. "Do you really want to learn how to fight?" Legolas wondered. "Archery can be good for hunting too." Harry replied, he wondered why he was feeling so self conscious around Legolas other than that he thought he might have a crush on Legolas. "I think I just want to learn so I can defend myself I guess." Legolas nodded with a smile. Harry had the sinking feeling that it was an indulgent smile he'd seen his aunt use it on Dudley's friends meany times. This hurt his heart. He didn't want Legolas to be indulgent. Maybe Legolas would like him better if he got better at Archery. So Harry threw himself fully into his Archery training trying to level it up as fast as he could. He worked for hours non stop drenched in sweat.

* * *

"So the best way to get Potter to focus on a task is to taunt him with a guy he thinks to be hot?" Severus drawled.

"If it were that easy then just having Malfoy in the room would be enough." Hermione scoffed. Draco preened and Charlie whispered something into his ear making him blush. "No, Harry does his best either under pressure or when trying his best to impress someone or make them like him. For example everyone expects Harry to be the best at Defense so he is. Harry wants Legolas to like him so he's pushing himself to his limits to prove he can be good at Archery. He'll train until he drops if he's allowed to. Harry really has no idea of his own limits."

This information shocked Severus and the Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry worked until Legolas forced him to stop and take lunch with him in a pavilion.

**Archery-10**

"You've improved a lot in such a short amount of time." Legolas praised.

"Thank you but I still can't hit the target." Harry sighed. "I'm horrible at this but I..."

Legolas ran his fingertips down Harry's cheek making the young teen blush. He smiled.

"It takes practice. You'll get better if you keep working on it. Most elves start Archery at age five." Legolas found his hand in Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the touch and almost moaned at the soft massaging that Legolas was doing. His eyes fluttered. "You are late starting but quick to progress. If you wish I can teach you the ways of the elf, Harry. But for now lets eat then I will show you a grand library."

"M'kay." Harry mumbled.

Legolas smiled. All he wanted to do right now was kiss those sinful lips of Harry's but he held himself in check


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, it took so long!**

**You'll get 3 chapters today!**

* * *

Harry was walking around the valley trying to find the perfect place to read the book that Legolas had given him before Aragorn had called him away to investigate another Orc spotting close to the borders. He found a huge back tree in the very middle of the valley.

**Elder Tree**

**Dead-100%**

Harry frowned to himself. He could somehow feel that the tree wanted water so he cast his rain spell.

**Rain-3**

He kept the spell going until he saw

**Elder Tree is fully watered.**

Harry could feel that the tree was somehow lonely. He sat down near it and began to read out loud from the book in his hands.

* * *

Hermione began writing down everything Harry read out loud to the tree.

"Why is he reading to a tree?" Fenrir scoffed, rubbing his nose into the crook of Remus' neck. Remus for his part was trying to ignore the older wolf.

"It's probably a magic tree that he needs to bring back to life so that he can restore more magic to the elves and purify more of the valley." Rabastan LeStrange spoke.

Everyone blinked at him.

"What he said." Hermione nodded not looking up from her writing.

"I see." Fenrir nodded taking in Remus' scent.

"Will you please stop that?" Remus finally ground out. "This is not the place for this. There are children present."

Fenrir barked a laugh but quit though he didn't move from Remus' side.

"Thank you. " Remus said, calmly.

"This is good. " Minerva said, softly.

"D. " Severus muttered. "D." he frowned as he read another essay. "Filius, we need to have a talk about one of your fourth year Ravenclaws and their Potions Essay. D."

"Of course, Severus." Filius sighed, he normally managed to get out of those talks. Who hadn't been attending the mandatory Ravenclaw Potions Study Group? He'd have them in detention for a week for having to sit through one of Severus' rants.

* * *

Harry fell asleep after the first chapter but was awoken by an amused Legolas later after only two hours.

"What are you doing?" Legolas wondered.

"Oh, the tree is sad," Harry said, standing up and brushing himself off. " I watered it and I was reading to it when I fell asleep. It's much happier now."

**Nature Sense-1**

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the screen and instead closed it.

"You feel the emotions of the Elder Tree?" Legolas wondered.

"Not really," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just a feeling. I remember that I used to get them before too. Just not as strong."

Legolas nodded.

"How far did you get?" he nodded toward the book.

"Just one chapter but it's a really good book," Harry said, eagerly. "I can already tell. I think I'll read more to the tree it seemed to like it."

"I'm sure it did." Legolas chuckled as they walked off. "The Elder Tree is one of our most sacred trees. It has lived in this world for as long as elves. It is said that when the Elder Tree dies so too does the Magic of the Elves and it signals that we are to move into the Undying Lands."

"Well, maybe there is a way to heal the tree," Harry said, instantly. "There has to be. I bet the answer is somewhere in that vast library, Legolas. We just have to find it. I probably won't be much help since I can't read Elvish but I'll do what I can."

Harry looked so eager and cute as he talked about there being a way to bring the tree back that Legolas found himself agreeing to help with research and to teach Harry Elvish. They talked about anything and everything as they walked around the valley and the sunset. Legolas wondered how his father would take the news that he was falling for little Harry. He'd sent a missive to explain why he wasn't coming home like he'd been told to do. He wanted to stay with Harry.

Harry smiled up at Legolas as they entered the dining hall. His eyes were shining with happiness and merriment.

They ate dinner and Harry forced himself to eat a few more bites than he had been eating. He noticed that Legolas seemed very happy with this and he swore to keep trying to eat more.

He was shocked that when dinner was over Legolas walked him to his room.

"Good night, Legolas," Harry said, softly.

"Good night, Laervir," Legolas said, with a smile.

Harry blushed deeply.

"What does that mean?" Harry wondered.

"It means Green Jewel," Legolas informed.

He then left.

Harry went into his room and changed. His face was burning.

* * *

Hermione and Tonks were giggling together unable to stop themselves.

"HOW DARE HE GIVE HARRY A CUTE PET NAME!" Ginny raged. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"He's clearly baby Potter's boyfriend." Bella cooed, "Oh, they look so cute together!"

She got nods from all over.

"We'll have the wedding in the wonderful gardens of Malfoy Manor," Bella said, beaming. "The robes should be loose-fitting and free-flowing..."

Hermione and Tonks quickly decided to join Bella in planning the wedding. Narcissa through in a few comments here and there.

"I actually hate pointing this out as it's making Bella so happy." Rudolphus sighed, "But you do realize that Potter is trapped there and we are here and when Potter comes back Legolas the elf will not be coming back with him."

Four females glared at him.

But Hermione suddenly turned sad and looked about to cry.

"I-I didn't mean to upset her!" Rudolphus said shocked.

"She's not upset for herself." Neville said, "Hermione is upset for Harry because Harry won't be upset for himself when he comes back. Harry is very happy right now but you're right he will have to come back and when he does he'll have to say goodbye to someone he's obviously already in love with. But he'll come back and act as if everything is normal and he'll hide the pain and just keep going. That's what Harry does. It's who he is."

Severus and Tom frowned deeply as they digested this information. The others all looked thoughtful.

"Or it could work itself out in the end," Luna said, gently. "We never know."

Hermione gave her a strained smile. Poor Harry. This would crush him. Was this Dumbledore's plan all along? She was shocked by her own thought. Where had that come from? She had never doubted the Headmaster before. But thinking of Harry leaving Legolas who he was clearly falling for just ate at her heart. She wanted to cry. Dobby and Winky were suddenly on either side of her rubbing her back as she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

After school the next day the others once again rushed to the Headmaster's office. Kingsley was reading as were Sirius and Narcissa who'd somehow jumped ahead in the cue for reading the books.

"Oh, dear, Lucius you must read this." Narcissa was saying. "This is amazing."

"Yes, dear." Lucius indulged not looking up from his paperwork.

"Good afternoon, Mother, father," Draco said.

"Draco, straighten your hair!" Lucius snapped, "Never look like you just came out of a broom closet from snogging even if that's what you just did."

"Er...yes, father," Draco said, quickly and summoned a mirror to fix his hair. He and Charlie had indeed just come from a broom closet. Said redhead was looking rather smug with himself as well. Draco didn't care. The man deserved to be smug he was one hell of a good kisser. "How was your day?"

"Do your homework." Narcissa and Lucius replied, not looking up from what they were doing.

"Yes, Mother. Yes, Father." Draco answered.

"Ugh!" Hermione came stomping in. "I swear if you start whinging again I'm going to curse you!"

Ginny was behind her pouting.

"I'll put you both in a month of detention if I have to hear another word from either of you!" Severus snapped coming in behind both of them he was holding a towel to an open wound on his arm. "Where is Potter when you actually need him?!"

Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda Tonks had jumped up and were tending to Severus' arm forcing him to sit down.

"What happened?" Both demanded.

The answer came in the form of Ron supporting Neville into the room followed by Luna.

Madam Pomfrey left Severus to Andromeda and went to take Neville whose skin was red from burns.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't fast enough in shielding Neville's cauldron today," Hermione admitted fidgeting. "Harry's much faster at reading a situation like that then I am and a lot quicker with his wand. I didn't get there fast enough. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Neville whimpered. " I added too much worm root before Goyle threw whatever it was into my cauldron. It was going to blow up anyway."

"Actually, your cauldron would have just melted your cauldron," Hermione said, helpfully.

"And how did you get hurt, Severus?" Andromeda questioned.

"I stopped most of the blast or Longbottom's injuries would have been worse," Severus reported. "When the cauldron did explode I got a piece in my arm while I was trying to see to Longbottom."

Andromeda nodded as she'd just pulled said piece out of his arm which was now gushing blood.

"A good blood flow that's good." She muttered to herself as she went about healing him. "Hm...too strong of a blood flow...that's not good."

Severus rolled his eyes.

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh, it was horrible! Crabbe and Goyle came back to class today and sure enough in Potions, they tried again! I didn't think they were that stupid!_

_Draco snorted and coughed into his hand fighting a smile._

_Hermione was writing and saying her entry out loud._

_I wasn't able to get to Neville's cauldron in time but Ron's yell alerted Professor Snape and he was able to contain most of the explosion. Neville has some burns and is feeling really weak but the burns don't look that bad I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can heal them up quickly. Professor Snape got shrapnel in his arm and was bleeding really badly. I think the access bleeding might be from Neville's potion honestly._

"Thank you!" Andromeda called and began taking more scans.

I_'m sure both of them will be fine but Professor Snape is in a mood. I mean more than usual._

Laughter ripped through the room.

_I don't envy being Crabbe or Goyle on a normal day but especially not now. They're going to regret this. I wouldn't be surprised if they're in detention until they graduate. If they graduate._

She paused to think.

_I was able to alert everyone who needed to be alerted to what you said about Crabbe and Goyle. Well, everyone but Professor Snape. I was going to tell him after class. I did send him a letter but he recognized my handwriting and burnt it at breakfast this morning. I'll let him know when I go check on Neville. Surprisingly, I was able to actually talk to Malfoy and Zabini without being insulted or cursed and told them about Crabbe and Goyle. Oddly enough they believed me without any proof and I even used your name which makes the whole situation even odder. They swore to let their prefects know. I covered Gryffindor and warned Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. I watched both inform their Prefects. Plus I warned the Head of Houses. So everyone is covered. I took it a step farther though and warned Nearly Headless Nick and asked him to tell the other ghosts too. He promised he would._

"That was a good idea," Fenrir stated.

"Why thank you." Hermione smiled brightly. "Harry will think so too, but I'm covering all my bases here just like Harry would."

"and what does that mean?" Percy wondered.

I of course asked Dobby and Winky to tell the House-Elves as well and I've been assured that they will be looking out and helping us as well. I had to borrow pictures of Crabbe and Goyle from your album but don't worry I put them back.

Several people shook their heads in amusement at asking the house-elves none of them would have thought about that.

"Why does Potter have pictures of Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco wondered.

"He has pictures of everyone here at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "He makes his own yearbook. It's a muggle thing that shows pictures of people you went to school with. Anyway, he has Dobby and Winky and even other House-Elves in our younger years take pictures of everyone and adds them to the photo album that Hagrid made for Harry."

Draco nodded.

_Our Magical Creatures teacher looked like she feared taking my essay today but relaxed when she saw it was only the required length and don't worry I did take your advice and talk to Dobby and Winky and actually listened. They explained things in a way I never thought about before so now I have a better understanding of House-Elves and their function in our society they both seemed very please with this. As for if elves like Legolas exist the answer is yes. I talked to the teacher in length about it today in class. It actually took up the entire class but she seemed thrilled about sharing her knowledge. She said that like in the book most elves left our shores a long time ago but some remained behind and still live in the Wild Woods. I've never heard of such a place but I determined to find out where the Wild Woods is._

She nodded at that entry and thought about what to write next.

_You can do magic there? I read that and I was happy it means you can protect yourself better. At least I hope so. I asked Dobby and Winky if they could find your wand. Dobby found it and I now have it and am keeping it safe for you. So don't worry about that. Dobby also went back to the library and found your bag as well. Madam Pince does not like House-Elves apparently but don't worry I healed Dobby's ear after putting the fire out. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to have to treat a house-elf, to say the least, but she told me he was fine after a few scans._

Dobby absently rubbed his ear with a frown. He was going to refuse Library duty from now on. That woman was crazy.

_You healed the girl? That's great! Do you have any idea why there were orcs so close to the borders of Rivendell? I thought you said you were in between timelines? You have to learn to protect yourself! You don't have your wand so either learn combat magic from there or ...I don't know pick up a sword! Be careful, Harry! I'm so worried about you. Oh, as to where you are I told everyone you were attacked leaving the Library on the first night of school. When Crabbe and Goyle pointed out that you weren't in the Hospital Wing I sort of told everyone that your wounds were so bad that you were transferred to St. Mungos. I hate lying but I can't exactly tell everyone where you are now can I? I was thinking about letting it slip to Lavender or within earshot of Parkinson that it was Crabbe and Goyle who attacked you but I would like to get your opinion on that one first._

"You are devious little thing!" Bella cackled.

"Too many years hanging out with Harry." Hermione sighed, blushing slightly.

"It's a good story!" Tonks praised.

"We'll keep to it," Minerva swore. "It's perfect actually."

"I can get some records on file." Andromeda thought. "I can even make it look like during treatment we discovered a Wizard illness that he wasn't vaccinated for and have to keep longer."

"Now there's the perfect story." Hermione agreed.

"I will support the Crabbe and Goyle story," Severus stated, shocking all of him. His arm was healed but wrapped and he looked pissed. "Those two need punished. I'm going to push towards suspension once I get some evidence of their "Activities". "

If you have 5 orbs left and it takes 5 orbs to learn a spell then please I'm begging you to learn something offensive. Yes, I agree that Healing is a great skill to have, Harry, and it's perfect for you but as much as you get in trouble you need some combat skills. Please, Harry, use your brain! If you do you'll know that this the logical thing to do!

She nodded again.

Stay safe. Miss and Love you, Hermione.

"There, Ginny I did exactly what Professor Dumbledore asked me to do," Hermione said, smugly closing the journal. "I encouraged Harry to learn how to defend himself and learn so offensive magic."

Ginny glared at her seething.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry read Hermione's entry and smiled then rolled his eyes at the end. He could see the Wisdom behind her advice he really could but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He sighed to himself okay he would learn some kind of offensive spell now he just had to figure out what kind. He yawned but picked up the quill.

_Dear Mione,_

_Legolas has agreed to give me lessons in Elvish and some other stuff while I'm here. I can't wait. You should see the Rivendell public library it would be your dream come true. I found this Elder Tree today it's in the center of Rivendell and it's black and dead. I could sort of sense that it was upset. I know how that sounds but it's true. Even with everything being so dead and black here it's still so full of life. It's amazing._

_I know I'm somewhere in between the storylines but do you remember the line 'Darkness crept back into the forests of the world...' I think that's what's going on here. Mirkwood has probably already been consumed. One more reason to keep Legolas here. Anyway, I think the Orcs are roaming around in-mass though they would have to be pretty bold to come this close to Rivendell. Aragorn and Legolas went to investigate another sighting today. I really do attract trouble, don't I?_

_That brings us to your next concern, I'm learning Archery from Legolas didn't I tell you that? I thought I did. Anyway, I won't pick up a sword for now well, not unless someone says something about it. Yes, I do see the wisdom and logic behind learning an Offensive spell but that does not mean I have to like it. I'll try and think something up though and practice it often so that it can be strong when the time comes for me to fight. Because we both know that eventually I'll get dragged into whatever is going on her. I'm not lucky enough to stay out of it._

_Good cover story! That's my girl covering all the bases now they won't get away with anything. I like the story that Crabbe and Goyle jumped me. Go with it. You might want to tell the twins, Dobby and Winky. But then again maybe not I don't think the school could handle the punishment the four of them would dish out in revenge. You could also say while I was recovering in St. Mungos that I caught some kind of Magical Sickness. I've never been vaccinated for any of them so it wouldn't be hard to believe. After all, I like you grew up with Muggles and wouldn't know about Magical vaccinations._

_I'm glad you took my advice and understand house-elves better, please quit knitting clothes and leaving them lying around the Common Room. You're overworking poor Dobby even if he says you're not._

_Crabbe and Goyle need to be put in their place! I can't believe them! How are they that stupid?! Do they not have half a brain between them?! I hope Snape and Nev's Gran push for suspension or better yet expulsion! Hey, there's an idea! Hermione, talk to everyone again this time try to talk them into getting the younger years to come forward with complaints about them. If we get enough proof not even Dumbledore could save them. Not that he would._

_It's getting late I'll write again soon._

_Love and miss you, Harry._

With that, Harry went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione quickly read the entry out loud before Ginny could demand it.

"I'm so jealous." Hermione pouted, "Harry gets to learn from a real elf. All that knowledge!"

"Keep reading!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione glared at her but did as told.

"That makes sense," Tonks said, nodding.

"It does?" Ron and Draco chorused.

"Wait your turn, Dragon," Narcissa answered turning the page. "I wonder if this Tolkien man ever really came to our world."

"He can remember a line like that but he can't remember anything to do with Potions?" Severus groused.

"I'm sure that has something to do with the way it's taught." Hermione snapped.

Everyone looked at her in shock. She went beat red and lowered her head but she let the comment stand.

"He's right they'd have to be pretty stupid to get that close." Remus hummed.

"Yes, you told me Legolas was teaching you Archery." Hermione sighed. "But it's always good to have a back or two."

"He can't hear you." Bill pointed out.

Hermione was annoyed.

"This is exactly why he needs me there." she groused. "He'd better hold to that promise or he'll get an earful when he gets back."

"Dobby and Winky is getting revenge!" Winky cried a pot suddenly in her hand.

"You were sitting right there when we came up with that cover story." Hermione deadpanned looking at her.

"Winky is knowing but Winky is not liking them pulling her ears or kicking her butt when they is sneaking into kitchens and she not move fast enough." Winky explained.

"Book lady is not being the first one to set Dobby's ears on fire," Dobby said.

"Yes, fine alright then." Hermione sighed, "But don't get caught or you'll get worse than clothes."

Both grinned and vanished.

Most of the room was shocked by Harry's paragraph about Crabbe and Goyle.

"He makes a good point," Hermione said, frowning.

"Yes, he does." Sprout nodded. "We'll begin at once. Prefects we expect you to help."

"I already have six students ready to come forward just as soon as you set up the secret room that has no pictures that will tell the Headmaster or anyone else anything in it." Luna said, dreamily. "I promised them that action would be taken and that Professor Snape was very angry over the situation and pointed out that Slytherin or not he'd be fair and just in this important matter."

"Your faith in me is astounding, Miss. Lovegood." Severus said and truly meant it.

She just gave them all that dreamy smile.

"Dear Gran..." Neville was writing. "I write to you with urgent business that needs the Governor's full attention as soon as possible..."

"Very good, Mr. Longbottom." Lucius found himself saying. "I approve."

Draco wasn't jealous at all if his father was still on the board he'd be doing the same and his father knew that. He gave a small smile at the nod he got from his father.

Neville blushed and almost knocked over his inkwell. Only Hermione and Luna's quick wand work saved the floor and his pants.

"Neville says Thank you." Luna translated.

"Er...yes, thank you, Lord Malfoy." Neville managed.

Hermione was writing.

"What are you doing now?" Kingsley asked her.

"Taking notes on what's being done here and who is doing what so that I can inform Harry and see what we've done and what we still need to do," Hermione informed.

"Must you always make lists and take notes?" Ron moaned.

"Ron, shut up and come up with a strategy on how to handle this, and I will inform Harry you're being a good boy and cooperating," Hermione said.

Ron was suddenly working on his own parchment.

"That should keep him quiet for a few hours." Hermione huffed getting laughs.

Draco turned his laugh into a polite cough.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning and went out to water the flowers like always he was shocked to see that they were already sprouted he couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Legolas. Of course, Legolas came up behind him.

"Look, Legolas!" Harry said, sounding like a little kid at Christmas. "They've sprouted! Magic isn't dead at all it's just weak and we can fix that! All of us can together!"

Legolas chuckled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair the boy leaned into the touch blushing and smiling shyly at him. He smiled back softly.

"We will do what we can to help." he said, "We do not wish to depart these lands just yet. This darkness drains us as well."

"I understand," Harry said, with a nod. He watered the sprouts then grabbed Legolas' hand. "Let's go water the Elder Tree!"

Legolas smiled and walked beside Harry not caring that they were holding hands. He actually liked it.

* * *

Ginny had been silenced the moment Harry had taken Legolas' hand then she was yelling and raging and Molly and Ron looked livid as well everyone found this interesting wondering why those three Weasley's would be so opposed to Harry being gay and finding happiness.

"So disgusting." Ron spat.

"Really, little brother?" Charlie wondered. "You find two men being together disgusting?"

"Yes, I do. It's not natural!" Ron spat.

"and what would you say if one of your brothers was gay?" Charlie wondered.

"It doesn't matter." Molly laughed. "None of you are."

Charlie frowned at her he then kissed Draco right there in front of everyone. Everyone was shocked when Draco eagerly responded.

"Charlie, you stop that disgusting act this second!" Molly bellowed.

Charlie just deepened the kiss.

Lucius sighed to himself and resigned himself to having the Weasley's as in-laws after all if his son wanted to marry this Weasley he wouldn't stand in the way of his happiness. Now how to break the contract with Lord Greengrass? Perhaps he could enlist some help in finding out information on Astoria. He would have to talk to the mudblood but he was sure it would be worth it in the end.

"Draco, dear, you know the rules of courting." Narcissa scolded lightly turning a page in her book.

Draco pulled away from the kiss with a whimper.

"Do not worry, Lord and Lady Malfoy I plan to court my little Dragon properly." Charlie grinned and Draco blushed.

"Granger, are you adding that to the list of things to tell Potter?!" Draco suddenly cried.

"Not only that but I took a picture and am going to add it to his yearbook," Hermione replied with a grin. Sure enough, she was adding the picture to Harry's photo album and writing something underneath the picture. "There. Perfect. Harry will be so thrilled."

"How so?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, well maybe I should let Harry explain that." Hermione gave a secret smile.

* * *

Harry grinned at Legolas as he watered the tree he knew they were being watched by others but he didn't care he still held Legolas' hand. He even talked Legolas into letting him read to him and the tree. Just one Chapter before they went and trained Archery.

"You have a wonderful reading voice,_ Laervir,_ that alone would heal the Elder Tree."

Harry blushed redder than a Weasley's hair and laughed nervously rubbing behind his head. Legolas said the sweetest things. He knew it was stupid but he was falling in love and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. He dreaded the day that he had to leave to go back to his own world and leave Legolas behind. He was going to hate it.


	10. Chapter 10

They then went to Archery so that Harry could practice. He was going to get another five levels today even if it killed him. He'd checked his stats earlier and had been shocked to see a raise in his STR or STRENGTH and his VIT or VITALITY. He hadn't been able to figure out where he'd gotten them but then it had hit him. He'd been training in Archery. He guessed that pulling on the string of the bow could gain him Strength while pushing himself until he almost dropped would earn him Vitality. He managed to hit the target twice though never in the bulls-eye but Legolas praised him none the less. He pushed himself until he felt lightheaded again. He really wish these attacks of fainting and lightheadedness and weakness would go away.

"Aright, Harry, that's enough." Legolas finally said, stopping him from trying again. "You need a break now."

Harry sighed in defeat but nodded a blush on his cheeks. He went to his room and bathed and was shocked to find Legolas waiting for him when he came back out dressed. They went to the library and began Harry's did his best to not appear stupid in front of Legolas and actually managed to gain a few points in INT and WIS which he was assuming stood for Intelligence and Wisdom. If Hermione ever saw how low his stats were in those two categories right now she'd have a cow and he would never be allowed to leave the library until he'd memorized everything. He smiled to himself as he thought of her he missed her dearly. She was his best friend after all and was always there for him.

"What's wrong, _Laervir_?"

"Nothing is wrong," Harry said, softly. "I just...I remembered my best friend. Her name is Hermione Daughter of Gene. I miss her that's all."

* * *

Hermione blushed but beamed brightly. Ron on the other hand was turning purple in anger and it looked like a vein was about to pop.

"I'M HARRY'S BEST FRIEND!" He erupted. "ME!"

"No, he said the Mud...Muggleborn was." Rabastan said, obviously not caring.

"Do control this boy or I will do it myself." Tom snapped.

Though he found it interesting that Harry had called Granger his best friend when all the reports would agree with the Weasley. Apparently, his spies weren't as good as he thought they were or Harry was just better at hiding information and acting then he had thought him capable of. He had to wonder what else Harry was hiding.

"Miss. Granger was it?" Tom asked.

Hermione looked shocked at being addressed by the Dark Lord.

"Yes, that's right," she replied.

"Has Harry always been that thin and eaten that little?" Tom wondered. "Does he perhaps have an eating disorder."

"Harry would never be that weak!" Ron scoffed.

"As a matter of fact he does have a bit of an eating disorder just not the kind you're all thinking of," Hermione replied. "Contrary to what some people would have you believe Harry's muggle relatives treat him worse than most pure-bloods treat their house-elves. In some respects, Harry is a House-Elf to them. I guess that's why he gets along with them so well. You see his family doesn't feed him much so he's not used to eating much. This has been his whole life so he has trouble eating what he should because he's only used to scraps. He feels bad when he eats more than he normally does like a pang of overwhelming guilt that maybe someone went without just so he could eat that extra little bit that he needed. I've tried correcting this but it's very hard when he's just sent back to them every summer."

Hermione had no idea why she had just told Harry's worst enemy that but as she looked at him and studied his reaction she noticed that he seemed to understand exactly what she was trying to say what was more Snape had the same look in his eyes and on his face. Both looked furious at the very thought of Harry not getting enough food and having a disorder over it.

"Thank you, Miss. Granger." Tom said, calmly.

"If you tell me who they are and where they live I will make sure Ickle Harry never has to go back." Bella cackled.

"Auntie," Tonks said, in a warning tone.

"Sorry, top-secret," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Harry doesn't want them dead because they're his family so I'm not telling you."

"That's okay, Sevvy knows." Bella cooed.

"Call me that again and you'll regret it, Bella," Severus said in his most dangerous voice.

Bella didn't seem affected by it.

* * *

Legolas smiled at Harry and nodded. He could understand missing his best friend. He hated it when he returned home and could only get the occasional letter out to Aragorn.

"There is a party tonight." Legolas finally said. He noted that Harry looked miserable. "Do you know how to dance?"

"No." Harry said, "At least I'm sure I don't and I don't think I like parties the very idea of one just made me sick to my stomach."

Legolas laughed and chuckle echoed him. They turned to see Elrond walking towards them. Harry blushed and greeted him.

"You do not need to be so formal unless we are in public, child." Elrond said, "It would be terrible if you to miss the party. You have never been to one put on by elves. I assure you it will be like nothing you have ever encountered before. Make your appearance at least, please. Then you may leave."

"Thank you." Harry nodded.

He would try to do this party but like he said just the thought had him sick he wasn't joking about that. Then again maybe it was something. His body suddenly gave out. He felt someone catch he pushed them away and a moment later was violently ill.

"This is not because you are afraid of the party." Elrond frowned though he'd been pushed away some of the boy's sickness had ended up on his shoes and the hem of his clothes. People around them were whispering in agreement. "Send for the Healer. Legolas, escort Harry to bed and don't let him leave it."

Harry felt himself being put on his bed. He forced his eyes open and sure enough, he was staring up at Legolas. He caught the elf's arm as he went to move away from the bed.

"Don't..." He whispered.

Legolas sat on the bed and picked up the book Harry had been reading. He moved to Harry's side with his arm around him and began reading.

Harry focused on Legolas's voice, the words and the warm body next to him as he pushed his fear aside. What would the Healer find and how would he handle it? He could of course stick with his amnesia story. Yes, he thought, that would be for the best. He eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"He is burning with fever." a cry woke Harry. He blinked his eyes several times to clear them of the bleariness and focused on Legolas, Elrond, and a woman he assumed to be the Healer.

He was embarrassed when he was given a full physical exam. They got to see how bad his body looked after his latest beating from Vernon Harry had hoped he'd healed most of it by now but he guessed he hadn't by the way they were acting.

"Do you know how you get these marks on your back. The scars all over your body?" The Healer demanded.

"Scars?" Harry wondered. Shit had his glamours fallen?

"Yes, they are covering every part of your body including your face."

Harry quickly hid his face in his pillow. Legolas had seen his face without his glamours. He knew what he really looked like.

"No, Ma'am." Harry lied, trying to control his voice. "I don't know how I got them."

He was laying on his stomach.

"Hm." Harry could tell that she didn't believe him. "Well, if I had to put up with this much abuse then I probably would have blocked it out as well." She rummaged around in her bag. "I'm going to rub this cream on the freshest wounds on your back. They seem to be infected and heal that and them. I warn you it is cold."

Harry hissed when it was first applied but otherwise didn't move.

* * *

Hermione was crying into Tonks' shoulder. She'd known the Dursley's were mean to Harry and neglected him but she hadn't known that they abused him physically. Mentally, and Emotionally yes but she had never thought they would be physical with him.

Severus was raging inside. His mind coming up with every spell, curse, jink, and potion he could use on Petunia Dursley and her family to make them pay for what they'd done to Potter. What they had done to a magical child!

Ginny, Ron, and Molly looked disgusted at seeing the real Harry.

Sirius and Remus were planning murders much along the same lines as Severus' line of thinking though they didn't know that latter fact.

Everyone else had varying stages of reactions. Narcissa, for example, had abandoned her book and was hugging Draco who was clinging to her in shock.

Tom sighed to himself mentally. So Dumbledore had left another to be abused and used. Tom wouldn't stand for it. Even if Harry was his enemy he didn't deserve what Dumbledore had left him to. His mind drifted to his own childhood and rage-filled him. He tried to push it down. He would not lose his temper here in front of everyone and prove Dumbledore right about what and who he was.

* * *

Harry wanted to cry but wouldn't. He wasn't so weak.

"Why did you not tell us you were hurt_, Laervir?_" Legolas questioned trying to keep his emotions out of his voice.

"It's not important," Harry muttered, not looking at anyone.

"I disagree, Harry," Elrond said with a frown. So this was why the child was hiding something. He didn't want to talk about his past. Elrond sighed to himself it seemed that he was taking in another orphan. He hoped he had the same success with this one as he had the last one. Who taught a child not to tell others when they hurt? What kind of monsters could do this to another person? "Give him a full magical check-up and heal whatever you can."

"Yes, my lord." the Healer said. "Harry, I know this will hurt but I need you to roll on to your back."

Harry did so easily.

"I'm going to push my magic into you and let it explore your body to find where you are hurt. I will heal what I can as I go. My magic should feel comforting the healing might hurt."

Harry nodded his understanding and she touched his chest with a soft glowing hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was not well enough to go to the party but that didn't stop Legolas from taking him out on the balcony and dancing with him wrapped in his arms. Harry had been shocked that he wasn't stepping on Legolas' feet but the way the elf guided him around it was impossible.

"One day you will have the grace of elves as well, _Laervir_." Legolas tole him.

"I don't think I could ever be this graceful, Legolas," Harry admitted as Legolas drew him into his arms and they just swayed to music below. "I'm very clumsy."

"We'll see," Legolas whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered. He was sure his face was redder than Ron's hair right now. He was dancing with Legolas and enjoying himself so much. This was so perfect.

* * *

HArry felt better when he woke up the next morning. He stretched out doing some stretches he'd learned in muggle gym to loosen him up. Then bathed and got ready for the day. He met Legolas at the flowers. A little girl was watering them today. Harry smiled at her and thanked her.

"I heard you were sick so I thought I would water them." She said, happily. "Legolas says that magic isn't dead just weak and we all must do our part to make come back stronger."

"That's right." Harry agreed. "thank you again."

Legolas chuckled.

"ORCS!" A voice rang out. "ORCS NEAR THE BORDERS! TO ARMS! TO ARMS!"

Harry swallowed but followed Legolas getting his bow and quiver out. He easily equipped both using the screen. He followed Legolas up on to one of the mountain pass walls. Harry readied an arrow he could easily see a mass of orcs. Hermione's words came to him.

"An offensive spell," Harry muttered.

Legolas and Aragorn both glanced at him.

Harry frowned and pictured his arrow on fire. He pictured the whole arrow on fire without burning his bow. He felt his magic react and opened his eyes.

_"Fire Arrow."_ His arrow lit on fire, he aimed and let loose. An Orc hollowed letting him know he'd hit his target or at least hit an Orc at any rate. He got a prompt to learn the spell permanently and accepted. "This should do some damage."

Aragorn and Legolas both laughed and continued their shower of arrows.

* * *

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY OFFENSIVE SPELL!" Hermione cried, in exasperation.

"Hermione, he can't hear you," Tonks said, rubbing the girl's back. "And he did technically do as you asked..."

"He's going to get one hell of journal entry when he writes to tell me about this!" Hermione huffed. "How are you supposed to you Fire Arrow in close range combat? You can't always depend on being a long-range combatant!"

"Stab the fire arrow in the Orc's eye," Rabastan said. "Blind it, get back and fire again."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"and if you're alone and outnumbered?" Hermione challenged. "Taking out just one Orc won't help you'll get surrounded and you'll get killed. Honestly, this is why Harry needs me!"

"Us!" Ron corrected. "I'm the Tactician."

"Oh, go play a game of Chess." Hermione snapped at him. "Or better yet study for once in your life!"

No one said anything else to the girl.

Rabastan had to admit the girl was quick and had the mind of a fighter or at least someone who'd seen danger. He'd wondered what she'd gotten in to.

* * *

"Surprisingly it doesn't take much magic." Harry cried as he ran. "But I'm not skilled enough to use it while running!"

Aragorn and Legolas both drew swords and engaged the Orcs chasing them as Harry dove behind a large boulder for cover than began firing his fire arrows again. This was getting ridiculous. They needed help. Or he needed a better spell. He wished he could use some of his old spells but then he didn't know any that would affect Orcs.

"I suppose if threw a Bone Breaker curse I could disable them," Harry muttered hiding behind the boulder to avoid a volley of Orc arrows. "But of course I can't. Which sucks. Bombarda would blast them apart. Incendio would set the bunch of them on fire..."

* * *

"Oh, now you're thinking!" Hermione huffed.

"This always happens," Ron complained, he was actually working on his Potions Homework of all things.

"I KNOW IT DOES!" Hermione snapped. "you'd think he'd learn from it and think first! But noooooo. It's always come up with something on fly, almost get killed, think of something else, then get out of it by the skin of our teeth!"

"Yeah, it's annoying." Ron agreed. "But hey it works for him."

"One day he's not going to get out of it!"

"I agree with everything your saying, Miss. Granger." Severus drawled.

* * *

Harry had resorted to using the Goblin arrows so that he didn't use all of his elf made ones. Back up had finally arrived.

**You've completed your first combat quest.**

"I wasn't given a quest," Harry told the screen. "But go on."

* * *

Hermione face palmed epically.

* * *

**You've won 10 Orbs, 20 coins, 100 Orc Arrows, 1 Poison, 8 Dragon's Tongue.**

Harry checked his inventory and sure enough, it was all there.

"So this is a thing too?" Harry wondered. He shrugged and went to find Legolas. "Legolas? Lord Aragorn?"

He came upon an elf who was injured and knelt at his side. He had just enough magic left to heal him so did so.

"I've got you." Harry heard Aragorn's voice as he stood then dropped like a rock. Sure enough, he was in strong arms. "You did well today."

"Mmmm," Harry responded. His body felt so heavy.

He was lead back to his and Legolas' favorite pavilion near the waterfall and lay down on the lounge. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Legolas was there. He sat up rubbing his head.

"You should not wear yourself out like that," Legolas said, caressing Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry I knew I was low on magic but no one was looking at him and kept running past him..." Harry explained.

"I was told that you saved him." Legolas answered, " I am sorry that I left your side..."

"I understand. You had to protect everyone, not just me." Harry said.

Legolas smiled down at him.

"Come let us read to the Elder Tree."

Harry was more than thrilled to do this time however he watered the tree the normal way until it was fully watered. Once again they only read one chapter.

**Elder Tree-1**

**The Elder Tree's Magic has gotten a little stronger. It is pleased with your hard work in helping it and the Vally so will give you 1 wood every day.**

"The Elder Tree woke a bit," Harry told Legolas happily.

"Yes, I can feel it." Legolas agreed. "If we had known this was what needed then we would have done it long ago. "

"Time to bring back some old traditions then, huh?" Harry wondered. "I bet if you ask Lord Elrond he'll tell you that the Elves used to read to the Elder Tree."

Legolas made a mental note to do just that and ask why it had fallen out of habit. He took Harry to the library to tend to his studies. He was so glad that Harry had come into his life. He would make sure that he protected the boy no matter what.

* * *

It was after lunch and Harry was deep into studies when he found something that looked interesting. Right now he was alone.

"This'll heal scars?" Harry muttered to himself. "Ugh...Potions...why is it always Potions? Someone out there hates me. Gotta be Snape."

* * *

"I had no part in this, Potter," Severus spoke not looking up from a Potion's journal he was pursuing.

"He can't hear you or Hermione, Severus," Kingsley said, amused.

Hermione and Tonks were pouting they'd been silenced during Harry and Legolas' little intimate moment in the pavilion. Ron was slumped in his seat having received a Draco hexing during the fight. Draco was being punished by being made to scrub cauldrons at Snape's feet. No one was bothering to fix Ron up but McGonagall finally unsilenced the girls.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sure I can find most of this," Harry said, carrying the book with him out of the library. "Lavender? I saw some of that growing in the large pavilion that surrounds the Elder Tree. It's why I keep falling asleep over there."

* * *

"That explains why he can't get through Herbology in Greenhouse 3." Neville said, "The spot you guys always choose is right above a Lavender bush."

"Note to self-move Herbology seats," Hermione muttered. "Thank you, Neville."

* * *

Harry carefully picked lavender and put it in the basket he'd found with the Dragon's Tongue, which turned out to be a flower, which he'd taken out of his inventory. He looked at what else he would need. He went out to the Forge and was looking for the root that looked like the picture when he came upon Lady Arwen.

"Oh, Harry, what are you up to?" Arwen asked.

"I found this." Harry showed her the recipe. "I'm hunting up the ingredients so that I can try and make it. "

"Was this in the library?" Arwen wondered. "Oh, where ever did you find the Dragon's Tongue it has not grown in these parts for at least 200 years."

"I won it for beating some of the Orcs with my new Fire Arrow spell," Harry told her truthfully. "It was lucky that I did. "

But then he'd always been a bit lucky hadn't he?

It took him until dinner to gather everything. Legolas, Aragorn, and Elrond were shocked at Harry's find. Elrond had forgotten that that book was even in there.

* * *

"Potter, tell me how to brew it." Severus groused, quill poised. "How do you prepare the ingredients? In what portions? At least give us a good look at the damn page!"

"Severus, be calm you're scaring the children," Tom said, amused and letting it show.

* * *

"Well, it would seem a lesson in Elvish Medicine and Healing is in order," Elrond told Harry after dinner. "In this, I will be your tutor."

"You honor me, my Lord," Harry said, respectfully but meant every word of it.

So Harry was soon amazed by how much Elves knew about Healing. He decided right then and there that this was what he was going to do with his life when he graduated. He had never really wanted to be an Auror in the first place. He had just gone along with the idea because everyone expected it of him. He also found out that under a teacher who didn't yell, scream and hate him he was decent in brewing potion or in this case a face cream.

**Scar Remover Face Cream-1**

When Harry fell into bed that night he was pleased with the day's progress so he began writing to Hermione. Oh, how he missed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sweat-dropped when he saw Hermione's entry back to him. Okay, in retrospect he should have expected her to react like this. He had figured she would. He got up and stretched out a bit before getting his bath and rubbing his new face cream into his face. He hoped that he could come up with a good offensive spell that he could learn soon or she was going to tear him apart especially after yesterday. He got dressed and went to water the flowers.

Harry smiled when he saw the girl. He wondered something as he saw that she was having trouble carrying the watering can.

"Here let me help." He helped her carry the can to the flowers.

"But I'm supposed to be helping you," she said, her lip quivering.

Harry sat there on his knees and tried his best to teach the little girl how to do his Rain spell.

**Teaching-1**

Harry smirked when she managed the spell for the first time. He congratulated her and rubbed his hand into her head. He blushed when he noticed that they'd drawn a crowd.

"I thought all elves could use Nature magic like that." Harry tried to explain as Legolas lead him by the hand to breakfast. "Or do they not anymore because of the dying magic?"

"You are correct." Elrond said, "Very few of us can even remember how to use Nature Magic for anything but Healing anymore. You are not in trouble for teaching the child how to use your Rain spell. In fact, we are most grateful to you for helping to bring back such magics."

Harry smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to help, Lord Elrond." He stated. "When I can. " he stared at the table in depression. " I can't really do much because I'm so sick right now but I will still do my best! "

Legolas did not like that Harry was upset at all. It just wasn't right. Harry should be running around with a bright smile on his face telling everyone who would listen that magic was still alive and they needed to do their best together to bring it back fully. He glanced at Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and Arwin and could see that they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Harry was shocked when it became clear that he was going to start his elf training in earnest. He was getting the full curriculum that every child elf got. He was thrilled, to say the least, but it was hard work. Harder than he had expected.

Harry knew that Hermione was going to be very thrilled that he was learning to wield a weapon other than his Bow and arrows. They tried him swords but Harry couldn't find any that he liked or could lift at this point. Even most Elvish made swords were too heavy for him and it frustrated him to no end. Legolas and the Blacksmiths had not given up though and had found him some daggers that he could use until he built up his strength and healed.

He quickly found out that daggers seemed to be more his weapons. He'd always been fast so getting in and out without getting hit was rather easy for him. The problems he had came from him being so clumsy and not as graceful as the elves. He was told not to worry though as he would get there.

* * *

"Wow, poor Harry," Tonks said, staring at the screen. "That training looks worse than Auror Training and I trained with Ol' Mad-Eye so my Auror Training was brutal."

"Can't they see that he's sick?" Molly raged, "He needs to rest! Not train until he drops! He'll never get well like this!"

"He's doing perfectly fine," Hermione said, with a smile. "You don't know Harry very well, Mrs. Weasley. Harry hates just laying around and doing nothing, even when he's sick. No, he has to be doing something even if it is studying or playing Chess with Ron. So you see the fact that Lord Elrond is having Harry do all these classes is actually perfect."

"What isn't perfect is that he wants to keep trying to make his face cream and Arwin clearly said that Dragon's Tongue doesn't grow in the area." Charlie said, his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"I'm sure they will figure out a way to get some so that he can continue his study." Severus supplied.

"I wonder how Harry knew the fact about Elves using Nature Magic?" Voldemort spoke.

"He was probably just thinking fast trying to come up with a good excuse," Hermione reasoned. "Harry often does that when he thinks he's in trouble for something."

* * *

Harry was happy to see the Elder wood sitting by the tree waiting for him when he arrived.

"Where did that come from?" Legolas wondered.

"When the Elder tree woke up a little yesterday I was informed that it was so happy that it would give me 1 Elder Wood every day. " Harry explained. "I was hoping that I could learn to make this wood into arrows or something like that."

"A wonderful idea." Legolas praised with a smile that had Harry blushing. "Would you like to read today? Or shall I?"

"I'll read. " Harry said, with a smile.

"They sat down with Legolas' arm around Harry and Harry read a chapter from the book. When he was done he realized that he had forgotten to water the tree.

"Rain. " Harry said, rotating his hand to cast the spell.

"Please teach me this spell so that I may help as well. " Legolas asked.

Harry grinned at him and began teaching Legolas the way he had taught the little girl. He noticed that Legolas had an easier time learning the spell than the girl had and wondered if that was because Legolas was older and more in touch with his magic.

After the Elder Tree was watered it was time for Harry to study in the library again.

**Sindarin-2**

Harry was not pleased that his Elvish was so low but he hadn't been here long so it was to be expected he was sure. Still, it wasn't good enough he should get in the habit of trying to speak more Elvish. He'd been told that right now he was just learning Sindarin the most common of the Elvish languages. He thought that this was a good practice because if he could master Sindarin then maybe he would be able to learn Quenya. He had never been good at learning languages as he was still having trouble learning Latin even after spending so much time in the Magical World.

He frowned hard.

"What is wrong, Laervir?" Legolas inquired.

"I want to improve my Elvish quicker." Harry tried to explain. "I was wondering if there was a way to do that. " He sighed, "I'm sorry I just feel as if I'm not learning fast enough."

"Why don't we try translating the Elvish in the book to English and back again while reading the book in Elvish? " Legolas suggested. " This is how I first learned to speak and read the tongues of man."

Harry nodded and began doing just that, after all, he also needed to improve his writing. Luckily for him that he had practice using a quill. Though Legolas did tell him that he'd been using it wrong for years and was constantly correcting how he held his quill.

He noted that Legolas never once complained even when Harry apologized all the time when he made mistakes which he made a lot. Legolas just told him that he was learning and would improve.

When his lessons were done for the day Harry ate dinner then went on a walk by himself. He noted that everyone was watching him and wondered why. It occurred to him that they were probably staring at him because he had taught that little girl and Legolas how to use the Rain spell thus he had taught them how to wield Nature Magic.

Harry wondered how the Elves had forgotten Nature Magic. They were Elves after all in his mind they were all-knowing and never forgot anything. They'd been there from the start they were as old as time itself. Well, again in his mind at least.

He enjoyed walking around the Valley on his own. It still made him so sad to see Rivendell like this.

He was shocked when he saw a green marker over the Archery range. What was with that? Harry didn't know but as always he was impulsive and was going to find out. He walked over and found a male elf sitting and making arrows. The green marker was over the man's head.

Harry tried to figure out what this was about but the only thing he could think of was that he needed to talk to the man.

"Hello?" He called.

"Ah, it's you." The elf acknowledged. Harry walked over to him. "What can I do for you, child?"

"I was wondering what you were doing. " Harry inquired, earnestly.

"I'm making arrow shafts." the elf explained. "Do you know how? I could use the help to get ready for class in the morning."

"No, sir, I don't. " Harry answered. "But I could learn. If you're willing to teach me."

The Male Elf laughed and nodded to the seat across from him. He gave Harry the tools he would need to create arrow shafts then began teaching him what to do.

**Fletching-1**

Harry worked hard until he had 200 arrow shafts. They weren't that good but his teacher looked them over and nodded. Harry was then given Feathers to attach to each of his arrows which went rather quickly if he did say so himself. It was the next part that he figured he was going to have problems with.

His Fletching teacher sent him to the Blacksmith with a note saying that he needed arrowheads. This lead to Harry getting a Blacksmithing lesson.

**Arrowhead Blacksmithing-1**

Harry was rather annoyed that he had just made 200 arrowheads and had not gotten a level up in the skill. He was sent back to his Fletching teacher where he was taught how to attach the arrowheads to the arrows.

"There you go." The Fletching Tutor said when Harry finished. "You've finished your first Fletching class. Those are yours to keep."

Harry blinked dumbly but said his thank-yous and headed back towards his room. He was beyond exhausted and couldn't wait to get some sleep. He'd just finished his bath and his journal entry to Hermione when it occurred to him that he hadn't done what Hermione had wanted him to do and learn an offensive spell that could work when he was facing multiple enemies at once. He sighed to himself as he lay there in bed and figured he'd come up with something eventually.

He couldn't help but think that he was actually very glad that he had ended up here in Middle Earth. He was happy for the first time in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry had begun his training a month ago now he was progressing much faster than he had originally thought he would. He'd also moved out of the room he'd been in. Aragorn and Arwen lived together when Aragorn was in Rivendell and Harry, was apparently staying with them from now on. In fact, if Harry didn't know better he'd say that he'd been adopted by them. Harry didn't object to being adopted by them at all. He enjoyed spending time and learning from both of them.

**Swordfighting-30**

**Dagger fighting-70**

**Archery- 50**

Harry had been pushing himself to learn as much as he could in these areas. Swordfighting was proving to be his downfall. He was obviously not healthy enough or strong enough to learn it yet. His Healing Mastery had gone up and he'd mastered several Healing techniques over the last month. His body was now clear of all scars including the Lightning bolt scar. He had learned how to use magic and creams to awaken his nerves and had learned how to repair nerve damage using just his magic. Right now he was learning how to repair sinew, ligaments, and muscles. He was in a lot better shape now than when he had first come here. He improved every day.

Harry's magic was coming along as well he'd learned many spells and had leveled them up. The Valley was really coming alive now though nowhere near being near fully awakened and healed it was still getting better. The Elder Tree was now at level 4. It gave him more wood now.

Things were going a lot better for him here in Middle-Earth way better than they had been in his world.

Harry woke that morning and got out of his bed. His back was feeling a lot better these days it had always hurt him in his world. He stretched out and went into his bathroom and got ready for the day. He stared at himself in the mirror after he was done washing his face in the basin. His hair had grown quickly and was now down to his shoulders. He liked how it looked and now, he fit in better in this world since most men wore their hair at this length. Though the elves, of course, wore their hair longer. Harry tied his hair back flat against his upper back.

"Okay, Hermione, I'm off," he said, patting the journal on his nightstand. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

'It is time for one of you to join Harry in Middle-Earth.' the voice who'd trapped them there spoke.

"Oh, finally!" Hermione said, standing.

Ron had stood at the same time.

'Severus Snape, you will join Harry in Middle-Earth.'

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron cried.

Hermione actually had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, please send me to Harry!" She begged, "Please!"

Ron was fuming.

Severus walked forward. He was instructed to place his hand on the book. A second later he was gone.

* * *

"Lord Aragorn! Lady Arwen! Lord Harry!"

Harry blushed at the Title.

The guard had interrupted their "family breakfast".

"A visitor. " the Guard reported.

"A visitor dressed as Lord Harry was..."

"What do they look like?" Harry demanded.

"He has black hair and black eyes." the guard reported. "Skinny,..."

"Ugh, I see for myself," Harry said, then ran off.

"Harry!" Aragorn and Arwen called racing after him.

Harry raced through Rivendell as fast as he could and it was rather fast he had gotten faster over the last month though he still couldn't outrun an Elf or even Aragorn he was fast. He ran straight to the Elder Tree. Sure enough, there was Snape.

"Aww, why is it you?" Harry asked, walking to Snape and holding his hand out.

Severus glowered at Potter but grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be helped up.

"You know this man?" Elrond asked.

"This is Severus son of..."

"Son Tobias." Severus finished.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Lord Elrond I know you told me to tell you if I remembered anything. I have been remembering some about where I came from. " Harry admitted. "Severus is a Scholar. He tried to teach me his art but it didn't go too well."

Arwen hugged Harry to her.

"Can this man be trusted, my child?" she asked.

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Harry muttered. "I mean yes, he can be trusted."

Severus was not shocked by Potter's first statement but he was by the second. He knew by now that Potter was not who had thought he was but he had never hoped that Potter would vouch for him.

"May we talk, P...Harry?" Severus asked, remembering to use the boy's first name.

"I'm sorry not right now." Harry said, "I have boarder patrol this morning. My first one. I'll be off around mid-day we can talk then."

With that, Harry sprinted off toward the border. He was fully armed. His daggers in his belt, his swords in his quiver on his back with his bow. Yes, he was ready. Today he would prove himself to his adopted parents. He climbed swiftly and deftly climbed to his spot. He blushed when he found that he would be working with Legolas before.

"Man erin,, Legolas." Harry said.

"Good morning, Laevir" Legolas spoke back. "You seem well."

"Much better today." Harry agreed. He took his post on the wall. There was a stool for him to sit on as he tired, unlike the elves. "Did you hear someone came today. He arrived just like I did."

"Yes, I heard." Legolas answered, "I saw him on the way over. Do you know him?"

"He is Severus son of Tobias. A Scholar."

* * *

"Why does Harry keep telling them that Snape is a Scholar?" Ginny demanded.

"Because he's a teacher." Hermione offered. "Now be quiet, will you? I'm so tired of you. "

Ginny glared at her.

* * *

Harry and Legolas had been relaxing for most of the day just talking and flirting. It was close to the end of Harry's watch when he grabbed the war horn and blew it. Legolas yelled in Elvish as the two of them fired arrows into an advancing Goblin hoard.

"Fire Arrow Volley!" Harry called, he fired one fire arrow into the air. Just as it reached the peak of its arch it became thirty arrows and rained down on the Goblins.

**Fire Arrow Volley-39**

Harry smirked his Fire Arrow spelled had evolved into this when he'd mastered it. Take that for an offensive spell, Hermione. Merlin, he missed her. While not as fast as an Elf when it came to drawing his arrows he made up for it by using spells like this. He continued to fire.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure he had seen Harry training and had seen him get into fights while he was here but seeing it first hand was something else. Harry seemed to be confident in his abilities. He seemed to be comfortable here. Severus climbed up beside the boy and elf.

"Stay back, Severus, you're going to distract me!" Harry yelled.

Severus held his hands out and smirked at Harry when he let loose his magic.

"Incendio" Severus said, and unleashed flames from his hands.

"Bloody show-off!" Harry yelled at him. " I hate you, Severus!"

Legolas laughed a bit and Severus allowed himself a smug smirk as they continued to fight.

"Fire isn't working." Severus finally said. "Got any more ideas?"

"Always," Harry said, readying another arrow. "Lightening Arrow Volley!"

This time Harry's arrow was lit up with electricity and became twenty when it became a Volley.

"Of course." Severus nodded.

* * *

"Resourceful isn't he?" Charlie laughed, as he held Draco in his lap. "and you said that these spells would never be much use, Hermione."

"Very well I will apologize when I talk to Harry tonight." Hermione pouted, "If he tells me about today, which he will."

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Sirius said, beaming. "My Godson is brilliant and clever!"

"Yeah, he's something alright," Neville said, grinning.

"James and Lily would be so proud," Remus stated, fondly.

* * *

Harry cursed to himself he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He was running low on magic because of all the spells he was using. He sighed in relief when the close-range fighters finally engaged that would lesson what he had to do. He was still drenched in sweat when the fight finally ended. He collapsed right into Legolas' arms.

"You push yourself too hard, Laevir," Legolas whispered into his ear. "Come, I will take you home. You still have a lot of healing to do still."

Harry nodded into Legolas' chest. He loved it when Legolas held him so close.

"The Tree." Harry said, "I want to go to the tree, Legolas."

Legolas chuckled but carried Harry to the Elder Tree and laid him down. He sat next to him and pulled Harry snug to his side. He pulled a book out and began reading in Sindarin to him. He smirked to himself as he watched Harry smile in his tired sleep.

The Elder Tree had been getting a lot of water and children reading to it over the last month but Harry insisted that it calmed him down after a long day of training and that he loved doing it.

Harry didn't go to sleep he just lay there and recharged. Merlin how he loved Legolas' voice, it was so wonderful. When Legolas had finished Harry stood and stretched he hissed as his back popped but it didn't bother him much. As today was supposed to be his day off and Legolas was going to talk to some friends that had come to Rivendell Harry decided to go find Snape's room and talk to him.

It turned out that Severus was in Harry's old room.

Severus frowned when the door opened.

"Lord Harry is here to see you." his handmaid announced.

"I'll see him."

With that Harry was let in the room. He walked over to a chair and just sat down. He waited until they were served snacks and the handmaid was gone before he talked.

"How'd you get here?" he wondered. "I mean I doubt it was the same way I got here."

"I was reading Lord of the Rings." Severus lied easily. "It's a Muggle series I find I quite enjoy from time to time. The book started glowing and I ended up here."

"That's exactly how I got here," Harry said, running fingers through his hair which had come undone.

The two sat in silence for a long while after that.


End file.
